DW Alternative: Saison 8 --Épisode 1: Le Dictateur--
by Adan Flyber
Summary: Le 11ème Docteur se régénère sur Trenzalore... en un 12ème Docteur différent de celui que l'on connaît. Le TARDIS, déstabilisé pour d'étranges raisons, réussit à atterrir sur Progus, une planète sous le joug d'un dictateur sans scrupules, combattu par une faible Résistance. Mais l'arrivée du Docteur pourrait-elle changer tout cela?
1. Partie 1

Des morceaux d'écorce brûlée recouvraient ci et là les cadavres encore chauds, parfois même encore vivants, qui reposaient sur le sol. On voyait aussi, sur ces corps et autours de ceux-ci, en plus des taches rouges de sang, une poudre noire, qui faisait comme un tapis de grains obscurs sur le sol à certains endroits. Parfois, la terre était tapissée de feuilles brûlées toutes aussi noires, d'arbres calcinés, de vêtements arrachés... Dans les dizaines de corps que l'on pouvait trouver dans la forêt, il y en avait bien quelques un qui bougeaient encore, ou qui vivaient. L'un d'entre eux était isolé, seul au milieu de compagnons morts. Quelques hommes, une femme... Et lui, au milieu, couché sur le ventre, le visage couvert de sang, la barbe recouverte de boue, il levait la tête. Ses yeux envoyaient à son cerveau une image trouble de ce qu'il y avait autour, et l'atmosphère brulante des environs n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Toutes ses sensations étaient brouillées. Il sentait comme des dizaines de lames sous son ventre, un goût de terre mouillée se faisait sentir sur sa langue, et les odeurs de sueur et de brûlé se mêlaient en un étrange assortiment dans son nez. Mais malgré toutes ces sensations qui l'assaillaient, il entendait parfaitement un étrange bruit. Comme un grincement métallique indéfinissable. Et alors que ce bruit lui emplissait les oreilles, quelque chose de bleu semblait apparaître à une dizaine de mètres devant lui. Quelque chose de grand, de rectangulaire, et de bleu. Mais la chose n'apparaissait pas, elle clignotait. Le blessé commença à hurler quelque chose, comme un appel à l'aide, mais les mots qui sortirent furent un simple amas de sons. La chose face à lui apparut alors totalement, arrêta de clignoter, et le bruit cessa. L'homme tendit sa main ensanglanté devant lui, et criait à l'aide dans sa tête. Et alors que l'espoir naissait en lui, sa vue se troubla, et la cabine bleue qui était apparue ne devint plus qu'une tache, bleue puis grise, alors qu'un bruit de porte parvenait à peine jusqu'à ses oreilles. Et la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de s'évanouir fut le cri terrifié d'une jeune fille.

**.**

**Le Dictateur**

**Partie 1**

**.**

Le jeune homme était assis sur un lit confortable, et buvait dans une tasse en métal que lui avait tendu le Docteur. Celui-ci n'avait pas encore changé de vêtement depuis sa régénération, et se sentait un peu à l'étroit dedans... Mais ce n'était pas son premier souci. À vrai dire c'était son troisième. Le premier étant de savoir pourquoi la forêt dans laquelle avait atterrit le TARDIS était pleine de cadavres, le deuxième étant de comprendre pourquoi son vaisseau s'était écrasé (ou du moins, matérialisé). À coté de lui, la jeune Clara, encore toute chamboulée par l'horreur qu'elle avait vue une demi-heure plus tôt, regardait le "patient" du Docteur avec un air de pitié et de tristesse profonde. Lorsqu'il eut terminé le breuvage qu'on lui avait concocté, l'homme barbu lâcha un léger remerciement, et tendit la tasse à la jeune fille, qui la prit dans ses mains et la posa sur une étagère en métal incorporée dans l'un des murs de la pièce. Ladite pièce n'était pas très grande, moins grande qu'une chambre, alors qu'elle en était une. La décoration était austère, voire inexistante, selon les points de vues. Les murs étaient de métal nu. Le lit sur lequel était assis le blessé était en face de la porte qui menait à un couloir, perpendiculaire à celui-ci, et accolé au mur opposé à l'ouverture. Il s'agissait du mur de la longueur de la pièce, d'environ 5 mètres. La largeur, quant à elle, n'arrivait même pas à 3 mètres. De quoi faire naitre un bon sentiment d'oppression. Cependant, le blessé ne s'inquiétait pas trop de cette atmosphère, et détaillait plutôt ses deux guérisseurs providentiels.

« Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Le Docteur, et elle, c'est Clara.

- Le Docteur? Docteur Qu...

- Le Docteur, j'ai dit! coupa le Seigneur du Temps. La question, c'est de savoir qui vous êtes.

- Moi?

- Oui, et surtout pourquoi il y avait tout ces cadavres dehors.

- On ne vient pas d'ici, donc on ne sait rien sur ce qui se passe chez vous, expliqua Clara, pour que la discussion avance plus vite. Alors, vous êtes qui? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire un peu forcé.

- Orso. Je m'appelle Orso.

- Bon ben... Bonjour Orso, lança joyeusement la jeune fille.

Le Docteur se tourna brusquement vers elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Vous croyez qu'on peut amener la rigolade alors que ce... Orso a été blessé dans une bataille sanguinaire?

- Oh, vous savez, faut bien un peu de joie lorsqu'on est blessé, murmura l'homme.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi tout ces morts? demanda le Docteur en se retournant vers le blessé.

- Vous l'avez dit, il y a eu une bataille. Enfin, ça ressemblait plus à une partie de chasse, et on était le gibier. Ou plutôt à un jeu de tir. Et on était les cibles. Bombardés par des obusiers de nouvelle génération: la poudre noire, dehors, c'était des trainées de flammes avant de tomber à terre.

- Un... bombardement? murmura, effarée, Clara.

Elle recula lentement. Non pas qu'elle avait peur d'Orso, mais ses paroles lui glaçaient le sang. Bien entendu, elle avait vu des choses horribles, elle avait des souvenirs confus de toute la vie du Docteur, elle avait cru qu'elle allait assister à un double génocide...etc. Mais les horreurs restent des horreurs.

- Ils nous ont attaqués alors qu'on fuyait les villages qu'on avait réussi à reprendre.

- Qui ça, "ils"? demanda le Docteur avec insistance.

- Prog. Honorius Prog, le président de la planète. Cela fait quarante-sept ans qu'il est là: il a réuni toute la planète en une seule nation, et a rassemblé toute nos colonies dans le système solaire. Unificateur du monde. Sauf qu'il a aussi détruit une bonne partie des libertés qui nous restaient. Une énorme dictature s'est mise en place. Il est allé jusqu'à renommer la planète. Avant, on l'appelait Qatros, parce qu'elle est la quatrième en partant de la plus proche de notre soleil. Maintenant elle a le nom de son nouveau maître. Progus.

- Et vous êtes une sorte de rebelle, c'est ça? comprit peu à peu Clara.

- Oui, c'est ça. On avait réussi à attaquer et à prendre le contrôle des principaux villages du coin. On avait besoin de ressources, de nourritures. Les habitants étaient contents de nous aider. Mais les soldats sont arrivés, ils ont tiré dans le tas, alors on est parti, on a couru avec ce qu'on pouvait, pour qu'ils ne tuent pas d'innocents. Ils ont sûrement décidé de rester dans les villages pour calmer la population, et ont demandé un appui de l'artillerie la plus proche. C'est ce qu'on a tous pensé une fois que les premiers obus incendiaires nous sont tombés dessus.

- C'est... C'est horrible! Docteur, vous avez entendu? C'est...

- Oui, bien sûr que c'est horrible, mais maintenant qu'on a soigné ce cher Orso, on va pouvoir le déposer quelque part et s'en aller. Enfin, j'espère... On deviendrait bien une partie des évènements en faisant ça.

Clara regarda le Docteur avec un air interloqué. Il commençait à avoir des idées étranges, et surtout, un vocabulaire temporel.

- Vous n'étiez pas sensé avoir oublié des trucs sur le TARDIS?

- Traumatisme post-régénération assez courant. Tout m'est revenu il y a quelques secondes. Donc on va pouvoir...

- Eh! Non! On va pas les abandonner comme ça! cria le rebelle. J'ai survécu, donc d'autres aussi, non? C'est une possibilité, pas vrai?

- Je ne connais pas ces "obus incendiaires", donc je ne peux pas vous dire si...

- Taisez-vous donc, Docteur, et aidez-nous! Vous m'avez sauvé non? Alors sauvez les autres! »

Le regard d'Orso était à la fois implorant et autoritaire, et croisait celui totalement impassible du Seigneur du Temps. Après quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles Clara s'inquiétait véritablement de la décision qu'il allait prendre, le Docteur opina furtivement de la tête. Il allait aider.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Dans la capitale de Progus, au milieu de la grande cité moderne remplie de gratte-ciels lisses et arrondis, que les contemporains de Clara auraient qualifié de presque futuristes, le cœur historique et politique de la planète faisait un énorme contraste. On appelait ce "quartier" le Théoïcole. Il était placé sur une colline à moitié artificielle, qu'on n'apercevait désormais plus, et surplombait tout le centre de la cité, puisque les grandes tours étaient situées en périphérie. Tous les bâtiments du Théoïcole étaient anciens, ou de style ancien, faits de pierre, comme ces bâtiments terriens qui abritaient les grands gouvernements européens. Cet espèce de forum à l'architecture suspendue dans le temps abritait de nombreux ministères, cabinets et autres organismes d'État, et au milieu du complexe, ouvrant sur une grande place vide et interdite au public, il y avait le Palais Présidentiel.

Cette grande bâtisse s'étendait sur toute la longueur de la place centrale du Théoïcole, et même plus, ce qui permettait d'atteindre cent vingt mètres de long, puis s'étendait en arrière sur deux ailes d'une cinquantaine de mètres de longueurs chacune. Celles-ci entouraient un grand jardin intérieur, composé de fontaines, de bancs, de petits labyrinthes, d'arbres parfaitement taillés et de fleurs plus belles les unes que les autres. Le palais était taillé parfaitement, au millimètre prêt, et orné de sculpture, de gargouilles et d'autres morceaux de pierres transformés en œuvre d'art. Les fenêtres étaient cadrées à la perfection, faîtes d'un verre teinté qui donnait une illusion de transparence, et d'un bois parfaitement poli. Derrière le palais, les jardins étaient refermés par un autre bâtiment, carré et totalement plein, qui abritait les autorités militaires du système.

Au deuxième étage du palais établi sur quatre niveaux (un rez-de-chaussé et trois nivaux supérieurs), le président Prog s'entretenait avec des officiers et des scientifiques dans une salle de communication étonnamment moderne par rapport à l'image que donnait le bâtiment. Le dictateur, sur un fauteuil de style ancien, pianotait sur un clavier, et faisait face à plusieurs écrans sur lesquels il apercevait les visages parfois presque apeurés de ceux avec qui ils discutaient. En même temps, le président en imposait. Son visage arrondi entouré d'une barbe blanche, sa moustache qui tirait sur le gris et son imposant front dégarni renvoyaient l'image d'un homme sage. Son regard autoritaire et presque furieux le transformait en sage en colère. Une sorte de dieu vivant. Et il s'arrangeait pour que cette image de lui soit véhiculée un peu partout.

« Qu'entendez-vous par "fluctuations"? demandait-il en détachant toutes les syllabes de la phrase.

- Et bien... C'est quand ça... fluctue, votre Souveraineté, tenta de répondre un scientifique habillé en jaune.

- Je sais cela, pauvre idiot! Il y a toujours des fluctuations, non? Pourquoi me prévenir, moi, cette fois ci?

- Et bien oui, oui, vous avez raison, votre Souveraineté! Votre connaissance en la matière vous honore! tenta de rattraper le scientifique. Le vortex, en effet, n'est pas stable, et il y a toujours des fluctuations. Cependant, dans ce cas-ci...

- Taisez-vous! coupa Prog. Krumman! Vous au moins, vous savez être clair et précis, alors dîtes-moi tout, finit-il en tournant sa tête vers un autre écran.

- Votre Souveraineté, il y a environ une demi-heure, les fluctuations dans le vortex ont atteint des sommets. Certains de nos appareils d'analyse, les plus précis, ont même été endommagés par ces fluctuations. Nos appareils de récolte ont vu leur rendement passer de 0,007% à environ 2,5%, ce qui est un bond énorme.

- Mais c'est une très bonne nouvelle!

- De plus, les récoltes nous ont permis de découvrir des échantillons différents de ce que nous avions jusque-là découvert.

- Encore plus intéressant, Krumman. Je suis heureux d'apprendre cela, même si nous ne dirigeons pas les recherches. J'espère que les échantillons sont transportables...

- Le problème, votre Souveraineté, c'est que tout ceci est impossible! coupa un autre scientifique. Les fluctuations naturelles du vortex sont beaucoup moins importantes. Selon nos appareils d'analyses, _quelque chose_ a voyagé à travers le vortex, et aurait vraisemblablement atterri sur Progus.

Le visage du président perdit immédiatement le sourire qu'il arborait en entendant les nouvelles. Peu de choses pouvaient traverser un vortex, encore moins pouvaient créer des fluctuations. Et la liste se réduisait encore plus lorsqu'on souhaitait sortir du vortex. Ce _quelque chose_ avait induit une certaine crainte dans l'esprit de Prog. Mais cette crainte se transforma en une vive curiosité en quelques secondes.

- Atterri, dîtes-vous? Comment-cela?

- Et bien... commença le scientifique en jaune.

- Vous, j'ai dit que vous ne me parliez plus! coupa immédiatement le dictateur en coupant la communication avec ce scientifique. Krumman, expliquez.

- Une faille a été découverte dans le vortex. Une faille non-dangereuse, de quelques secondes. Suffisantes pour que quelque chose y passe. Les fluctuations sont repassées à la normale juste après.

- Il est donc logique d'imaginer que _quelque chose_ a atterri sur la planète, en effet. Où cela, selon vous?

- La faille se trouvait dans une forêt du 8ème quadrant nord, votre Souveraineté. Au sud du village de Lokir

- Oh, intéressant! Je vais devoir vous quitter, je reviens dans quelques instants. »

Le dictateur coupa la communication, et appela les autorités militaires du quadrant indiqué directement. Il apprit alors qu'une opération de bombardement par artillerie et de reconquête de villages avait eu lieu moins d'une heure auparavant. Dans la forêt au sud de Lokir. Des hommes armés se trouvaient donc à moins de deux kilomètres au nord de la _chose_. En recevant un ordre direct du Président en personne, celui-ci pouvait espérer qu'ils allaient faire vite. Leur objectif était clair: isoler et récupérer la chose, et faire un rapport complet le plus rapidement possible.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Dans la forêt, Clara et le Docteur cherchaient quelques survivants au milieu des cadavres. Après dix minutes de recherches, ils avaient réussi à sauver cinq rebelles, grâce, notamment, aux soins légers que pouvait apporter le tournevis sonique du Docteur. Les deux voyageurs temporels étaient assez éloignés l'un de l'autre lorsque les premiers soldats entrèrent dans la forêt. Clara marchait entre les cadavres, et regardait par terre, espérant désespérément le mouvement d'un bras ou d'une jambe. Et c'est lorsqu'elle releva la tête qu'elle aperçut les premiers hommes. Habillés en gris, armés de ce qui ressemblait à des fusils de chasse redesignés pour coller à une atmosphère futuriste. Autant dire que leurs intentions ne lui paraissaient pas très bonnes.

Ainsi, la jeune fille se retourna doucement, leva ses jambes assez haut pour ne pas marcher sur les corps, et tenta de se cacher derrière le tronc coupé et brulé d'un arbre. Elle s'adossa à l'écorce blanche et tiède, et tenta de respirer lentement. Elle avait couru sans même chercher à comprendre pourquoi. Les armes lui avaient fait peur. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, ces hommes armés avaient de grandes chances d'être des soldats du dictateur Prog. Elle fit cette connexion logique dans sa tête juste avant que lesdits soldats la découvrent.

« Et, vous, là-bas! Identifiez-vous!

- DOCTEEEEEEUUUUUR! »

Sa réaction première fut de crier. La seconde fut de courir. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit : courir, courir et courir encore plus. Elle évitait les arbres, elle sautait au dessus des cadavres (qui ne lui posaient alors plus AUCUN problème, si ce n'est qu'elle ne voulait pas trébucher sur l'un d'entre eux), et autour d'elle sifflaient des décharges d'énergies envoyées par les soldats.

De son coté, le Docteur leva la tête en entendant le cri de Clara. Au début, il voulut crier pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais son envie passa très vite lorsqu'il entendit les tirs des armes et les explosions des arbres. Il se mit lui-même à courir en direction du TARDIS, et lorsqu'il y arriva, la porte était déjà ouverte. Les blessés qui s'y étaient rendus avaient donc eu la bonne idée de ne pas la fermer. Le seigneur du temps pénétra rapidement à l'intérieur, et se retourna en entendant son nom crié derrière lui.

« Clara, dépêchez-vous! On vous tire dessus!

- J'AVAIS REMARQUÉ!

Une salve d'énergie siffla au-dessus de la tête de la jeune fille, et frappa l'inscription "BOX" qui surplombait la porte ouverte. Clara se retourna pour voir où se trouvaient ses poursuivants, et aperçut alors un des blessés se ruer en claudiquant vers la cabine bleue, alors que les tirs sifflaient autour de lui.

- Docteur! Y a un blessé! Il faut...

- Pas le temps! lança le seigneur du temps depuis la console du TARDIS

- Mais on doit l'aider!

Elle courut en direction de l'homme qui était couvert de terre et dont les mains, qu'il tendait vers l'avant, étaient parsemées de brins de bois et d'écorces qui s'étaient plantés dans la peau pleine de sang et de sueur. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'espoir, mais son sourire presque heureux rendait son visage pathétique. Clara lui attrapa la main, et fit ainsi rentrer un peu plus profondément quelques morceaux d'écorces et échardes dans sa chair, ce qui lui fit lâcher un gémissement de douleur. Cet homme, tout de boue et de larmes, avait perdu toute sa fierté, se disait-elle. La terre collée à son menton cachait à moitié une barbe qu'il devait parfaitement tailler, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir en le tirant et en l'encourageant à avancer. Ses vêtements semblaient être assez bien entretenus, ce qui était difficile à voir étant donné l'état de brûlure et de dégradation dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Mais Clara était presque sûre que cet homme était, en temps normal, un homme droit, qui marche en sachant où il va. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pensait cela, mais elle le pensait. Son voyage dans la vie du Docteur lui avait peut-être laissé quelques leçons.

- Allez, venez monsieur! Il faut rentrer là-dedans! On est en danger!

- Mais c'est... La... boîte... C'est plus... grand à l'int... tenta de répondre le blessé. »

Il fut coupé au beau milieu de sa phrase. Une salve d'énergie traversa quelques buissons pour achever sa vie en frappant le dos de l'homme. Celui-ci, qui marchait courbé, se cabra d'un coup, atterri sur le sol avec ses genoux et tomba par terre sur le flanc. Sa mort n'était plus qu'une question de seconde.

La scène arracha un cri à Clara, qui se retourna et se mit à courir sans regarder derrière elle. Elle entra dans le TARDIS à toute vitesse, et les portes claquèrent automatiquement juste après. Le grincement métallique trancha ensuite l'air, et ce fut le dernier son que le mourant entendit. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la boite bleue qui disparaissait, et, incrédule, il lâcha son dernier soupir.

Dans le TARDIS, le Docteur tournait autour de la console, et prononçait des noms techniques en pointant du doigt certains écrans, boutons et autres leviers.

« Mode Voltige... Tiens, ça c'est le système de... transfert d'énergie? Oui, transfert d'énergie secondaire, et ça c'est... Oh! Clara! Vous êtes là. Vous en avez pris du temps.

La jeune fille regardait le Seigneur du Temps avec des yeux humides, et un regard choqué plus que frustré ou en colère. Celui du Docteur était plutôt interrogateur. Il n'avait pas vu la scène à laquelle Clara avait assisté. Cependant, elle ne tenta pas de l'informer de ceci, et tenta d'oublier en commençant une discussion dont le sujet serait différent.

- Euh... Où est-ce qu'on va?

- Nulle part! Nous sommes en orbite temporelle! lança le Docteur avec un air "fier de lui" qui dérangeait presque la jeune fille.

- En quoi?

- Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Un jour, vous m'avez demandé de quoi était fait le temps.

- Fraises... Framboises, je sais plus.

- Oui, c'est ça. Enfin non, pas du tout! Je vous avait dit que ce n'était pas... Enfin bref! Dans tous les cas, nous sommes tous les deux d'accord que même si le temps est une sorte de méli-mélo. Enfin, même si on voyage dans le temps, celui-ci se déroule. Il a un sens.

- Euh... Oui. C'est... le temps quoi!

- Voilà, vous comprenez vite! Bon, ce sens, dans le vortex, c'est une sorte de courant. Comme dans une rivière. Si je laisse le TARDIS dans le vortex, il va avancer à la vitesse du temps. MAIS, si je le fais avancer vers le passé, mais à la même vitesse que le courant... Que ce passe-t-il?

- Euh... On fait du... du surplace!

- Exactement! C'est ça, l'orbite temporelle: du surplace dans le vortex. On reste au même moment. Si on avait une caméra pour voir dehors, le temps serait figé. Et si je me matérialise, là, et bien je reviendrais exactement au même instant et au même endroit que...

- Oui, j'ai compris le truc, Docteur.

- Oui, bien sûr... Euh... Si vous alliez voir les blessés, ça m'arrangerait, le temps que je me réhabitue un peu aux commandes, et tout le bazar qui va avec.

- Oui, bien sûr... Je... J'y vais. »

Et même après cette discussion didactique, Clara Oswald n'avait pas oublié ce qu'elle avait vu, et la peine qu'elle ressentait en y repensant était à peine atténuée. Mais ce qui était le plus douloureux pour elle, c'était le désintérêt total du Docteur pour le sort du pauvre homme. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une conséquence passagère de la régénération.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

« Une boite bleue? répéta Honorius Prog en détachant chaque syllabe, dans son bureau présidentiel.

- Oui, votre souveraineté, lui répondit-on dans un haut-parleur incrusté dans le meuble.

- Une boite?

- Et bien, pour être honnête, il s'agissait surtout d'un... Ah, je cherche le mot, mais je n'arrive pas à le retrouver.

- Je pense pouvoir vous aider, colonel. La photographie que vous avez ne représente-t-elle pas une cabine?

- Et bien... C'est exact, votre Souveraineté! Votre intelligence et vos connaissances sont dignes de votre personne, et croyez bien que...

- Bien, bien! Faîtes-moi parvenir au plus vite cette photographie de cabine qui disparaît, et rassurez tous vos soldats. Il n'y a rien de surnaturel à cela.

- Votre Souveraineté... Était-ce la _chose_ que nous devions récupérer?

- C'est possible. Maintenant, disposez! »

Le président coupa la communication, et se mit à lire plusieurs dossiers affichés sur une plaque de verre qui sortait de son bureau. Une technologie tactile particulièrement intéressante et esthétique. Quelques minutes plus tard, il reçut la photographie. On y voyait une cabine bleue étrange, à moitié transparente, qui lançait une lumière depuis une lanterne posée au sommet de l'étrange objet de bois. Lorsqu'il eut fini de regarder l'image, Prog écrivit un message auquel il joignit le document, et dans lequel il n'écrivit que quelque mots:

...

LE "DOCTEUR" EST SUR PROGUS

...


	2. Partie 2

Dans un sombre couloir de pierre assez large et haut de trois mètres, le calme qui régnait depuis plusieurs heures venait d'être brisé en quelques secondes. Un bruit long et indescriptible fendit l'air, tandis qu'une lumière éclairait le couloir, venant de nulle part. Une cabine bleue commença à apparaître et à clignoter. Et lorsqu'elle fut totalement apparue, une porte métallique particulièrement épaisse s'était ouverte au fond du corridor, et les deux hommes armés qui en sortirent furent bien surpris de voir cette boite placée juste en face d'eux, au milieu du chemin.

Les portes de la boîte s'ouvrirent sur un homme habillé d'une chemise blanche, ou alors d'un gris extrêmement clair, ce qui était difficile à déterminer étant donné que les lampes situées au plafond étaient encore en train de s'allumer. Au-dessus de cette chemise, l'homme portait une veste noire un peu grande, qui descendait jusqu'à son bassin, et qui était à moitié ouverte. Enfin, sa tenue était complétée par un pantalon noir lui-aussi. Ses cheveux noirs et longs contrastaient avec son teint pâle. Et ses mains étaient... En l'air. Ce qui s'expliquait par le fait que les deux hommes qui venaient de rentrer pointaient chacun un fusil sur lui.

« Qui êtes vous? lança le plus grand des deux.

- Euh... Un ami. Un allié même. Enfin non, quelqu'un qui vous veut du bien, ou du moins qui ne vous veut pas de mal, et en fait, techniquement...

- Vous pouvez pas essayer de donner un nom, pour aller plus vite? demanda, exaspéré, l'autre garde.

- Oui, bien sûr. Le Docteur. Juste le Docteur. Rien d'autre. Et ne faîtes pas un visage aussi surpris et effaré! OUI, le truc derrière moi est plus grand à l'intérieur.

- Mais... Mais...

- Taisez-vous donc, et baissez vos armes! J'ai des amis à vous qui ne vont pas très bien, là, et je pense qu'ils apprécieraient grandement une aide médicale de votre part.

- De quoi? laissa échapper le premier garde.

- BOUGEZ VOTRE POPOTIN!»

**.**

**Le Dictateur**

**Partie 2**

**.**

« Écoutez, je dis ça comme ça, mais étrangement, depuis que vous vous êtes changé, les gens semblent avoir moins confiance en vous...

- Comment ça? demanda le Docteur. Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez, Clara?

- Non mais c'est vrai! Regardez: lorsque vous portiez vos vêtements de Trenzalore, vous inspiriez confiance aux gens. Orso nous a révélé l'emplacement de la base, il vous a cru dès le début. Pareil pour tous les blessés, qui allaient jusqu'au TARDIS sans avoir de doutes sur vos attentions.

- Voyons, ça n'a rien à voir avec les vêtements!

- Oui, mais dès que vous vous êtes changé, la première chose qui nous arrive, c'est de nous faire enfermer.

- Bon sang, si vous avez un problème avec mes vêtements, dîtes-le tout de suite!

- Ben oui, Docteur! J'aime pas votre nouveau look. Regardez-vous! Vous êtes tellement terne, et sobre... Vous étiez mieux avant.

- Oui, mais ça, c'était avant. Je préfère ces vêtements. Et puis, les nœuds-papillons, c'est tellement... Tellement pathé... »

Le Docteur fut coupé par le bruit que fit la porte en métal de sa "cellule" lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit.

Cette cellule se trouvait enterrée sous plusieurs mètres de terre, comme le corridor où avait atterri le TARDIS, ainsi qu'un grand réseau de pièces, de couloirs et d'escaliers, qui constituaient un complexe ancien de bunker qui s'étendait sur une dizaine d'hectares et sur quatre étages, que la Résistance avait retrouvé et investi.

À partir du moment où les rebelles eurent compris que le Docteur avait sauvé la vie de plusieurs d'entre eux, les choses étaient allés très vite. Les blessés avaient été amenés dans une infirmerie, le Docteur fut "enfermé" avec Clara un petit quart d'heure le temps qu'une réunion exceptionnelle s'organise, et le duo fut enfin conduit jusqu'à la réunion.

Une vingtaine de personne se tenaient debout, autour d'une table numérique rectangulaire. Le Docteur et Clara se placèrent sur le coté de la longueur, au milieu. Orso, qui s'était remis de ses blessures qui n'étaient finalement pas très graves, se trouvait en face de Clara, et à coté d'un homme qui se trouvait être le chef du mouvement rebelle. Cet homme fut le premier que le Seigneur du Temps détailla. C'était un homme au visage rectangulaire, légèrement arrondi, qui semblait avoir l'âge d'être grand-père. Il avait une forte mâchoire et son menton était légèrement proéminent. Son front dégarni ne montrait pas un trop grand nombre de rides, et ses cheveux gris parfaitement coiffés montraient qu'il soignait son apparence, tout comme ses vêtements, qui étaient simples, mais propres, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ceux de tout le monde. Enfin, le Docteur remarqua son regard curieux, et froid. Une façade face à un homme qui ne lui inspirait pas entièrement confiance, pensait le Seigneur du Temps. Et en pensant ceci, les remarques vestimentaires de Clara lui revinrent en mémoire, ce qui lui arracha un léger sourire.

Finalement, l'homme prit la parole.

« Docteur, au nom de tout mes hommes, je vous remercie.

- Ah... De rien. Enfin, non, je veux dire, je comprends... Mais c'était naturel pour moi...

- Oui, bien sûr... Dans tout les cas, vous avez réussi à sauver une dizaine de combattants de la liberté. Et vous les avez, à ce que l'on m'a dit, très bien soignés.

- Oh, c'est peu de chose. Les premiers secours, c'est tout. C'est la base.

- Ne soyez pas modeste, voyons.

- C'était plutôt condescendant, en fait. MAIS, peu importe. Je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir jusqu'ici dans le simple but de me... remercier.

Le chef écarquilla les yeux et souffla par le nez, pour évacuer la petite colère qu'avait fait naître le Seigneur du Temps en lui expliquant qu'il l'avait pris de haut. Cela le calma légèrement, et il décida de continuer.

- Laissez-moi me présenter: je suis Lukonor, et c'est moi qui dirige le principal groupe de résistants de la planète. Et il se trouve que votre aide nous serait précieuse. Aussi, si vous pouvez...

- Non! coupa immédiatement le Docteur.

- Comment-ça? Vous ne savez même pas ce que...

- Une cabine plus grande à l'intérieur et qui peut se téléporter, ça donne tout de suite des idées. Je refuse d'utiliser le TARDIS.

- Le TARDIS?

- C'est comme ça qu'on appelle la machine, Lukonor, expliqua Orso.

- Je vois...

- Cependant, rien ne m'empêche de vous aider sans l'utiliser. »

Le vieux chef sourit immédiatement en apprenant ceci, et commença alors à expliquer le fonctionnement de son mouvement, les rôles de différentes personnes et enfin les opérations urgentes qu'il fallait bientôt déclencher. Ainsi, après une heure environ de discussion, le Docteur et Clara se retrouvèrent mêlés aux activités d'un groupe de résistance, et eurent même l'immense privilège de pouvoir participer activement aux opérations...

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

La ville de Nurgia se trouvait à une soixantaine de kilomètres au sud de la Cité Capitale. Grande métropole d'un million-et-demi d'habitants, elle étaient la capitale d'une région composée de trois quadrants, et se trouvait surtout être une des principales bases militaires de la planète. Il y avait de nombreuses bases aériennes dans les banlieues, ainsi que des casernes dans et hors de la ville. Mais ce qui intéressait les rebelles, c'était un complexe d'entrepôts situé à une dizaine de kilomètres à l'est du centre, là où commençaient les champs et les prairies. Dans les entrepôts étaient stockés de nombreuses armes, notamment les obus incendiaires et les fusils à décharges d'énergies. En très grand nombre. De plus, le complexe comprenait aussi des laboratoires et une usine de fabrication d'obus.

Le Docteur et Orso avaient pour mission de s'y infiltrer. Ils utilisèrent une motojet extrêmement rapide pour traverser en à peine une heure les quelques 200 kilomètres qui séparaient la base rebelle de Nurgia. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un bois situé à environ trois cent mètres du complexe, et marchèrent jusqu'au centre de la petite forêt pour découvrir un puits métallique fermé par une écoutille blindée, cachée au milieu d'une clairière, sous les herbes.

« Alors comme-ça, ces militaires aménagent des sorties de secours de ce genre? s'étonna le Docteur.

- Et oui, Doc'! Vous avez dit que vous pouviez ouvrir pas mal de trucs de ce genre, à la base, alors vous pouvez... Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?

- Ne m'appelez pas Doc'. Surtout pas.

- Ok Doc'...teur.

- Bon, voyons-voir ce qu'on a là.

Le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonique, celui qu'il possédait déjà avant sa régénération, s'agenouilla, activa son outil et analysa les bords de l'écoutille pour découvrir le verrou et sa nature.

- Dîtes, votre John Connor, là, il ressemble un peu à la description que vous m'avez faîtes de Prog, remarqua le Docteur sans quitter des yeux le cercle de métal.

- John Connor?

- Peut-être que c'était Luke... Votre chef quoi!

- Ah, Lukonor, oui! Et bien, en fait, il est de la génération de Prog. Ils étaient rivaux en politique, mais Prog a gagné les présidentielles, et a très vite évincé Lukonor.

- Ah, il était donc "naturellement" le meilleur dans le rôle du Jean Moulin.

- Du quoi?

- Chef de la Résistance. C'est évident pourtant! lança le seigneur du temps, exaspéré. Ah! voilà que ça s'ouvre! »

L'écoutille se déverrouilla, et le Docteur s'engouffra dans le trou, suivi par Orso. Une quarantaine de barreaux attachés aux parois menaient jusqu'au tunnel, quelques mètres plus bas. Ils n'eurent ensuite besoin que de quelques minutes pour rejoindre l'autre bout du tunnel.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Dans la Cité Capitale, à environ un kilomètre à l'est du Théoïcole, soit à mi-chemin entre les bâtiments gouvernementaux et la plage de la Cité, se trouvait une tour circulaire d'une cinquantaine de mètres de haut. Cette faible hauteur n'était rien comparé aux quelques 930 mètres que pouvaient atteindre certaines tours situées à la périphérie de la ville. Mais la tour qui nous intéresse ici avait une particularité bien à elle: au-dessus du toit se dressait un cercle (et non pas un disque), ou plutôt une tore, dont le diamètre était presque équivalent au triple de celui du bâtiment qui la portait. Il s'agissait d'une énorme antenne parabolique.

Car cette tour, c'était le Centre des Communications. Un passage obligé pour toutes les communications "légales", même celles du gouvernement et des autorités. Tout était relayé jusqu'ici, puis renvoyé ensuite aux destinataires. Les communications ne souffraient d'aucun retard ou trouble, et les échanges informatiques se déroulaient sans aucun problème. Mais tout ce qui était communiqué passait par la Tour. Et donc logiquement, tout était sous le contrôle et le regard de Prog. La tour permettait aussi les communications avec les colonies dans le système de l'étoile de Progus, et pouvait même communiquer plus loin sans souffrir d'un problème d'ondes classiques qui demanderaient du temps avant d'arriver à destination.

Trois personnes entrèrent dans le Centre par la porte principale. Deux hommes et une femme. Un homme dans la cinquantaine au centre, un jeune d'une vingtaine d'année à sa droite et Clara Oswald à sa gauche. L'homme au milieu était grand, avait des cheveux noirs et un costume d'employé de bureau. Il se dirigea vers la réception, glissa quelques mots à une réceptionniste, puis pris un ascenseur avec les deux autres personnes.

Si Clara se trouvait ici, c'était parce qu'elle avait accepté d'aider Lukonor et ses hommes. En un peu plus d'une heure, elle avait pu atteindre la Cité Capitale avec le jeune homme, nommé Jonas, et les deux furent rejoints en ville par le plus vieux, Hans. Celui-ci était une taupe au sein du Centre des Communications, mais dont le travail était cantonné aux communications d'un quadrant sous le contrôle de Nurgia. Certes, il s'agissait déjà d'un rôle important, mais il ne s'occupait que des communications civiles, et pas administratives. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de connaître certaines personnes qui seraient prêtes à le laisser entrer dans certaines pièces s'il avait une raison valable. Et quoi de mieux comme raison que la visite de deux neveux vivant de l'autre coté de la planète et qu'il ne reverrait pas avant au moins une année?

Ainsi, Clara et Jonas était sensés être frère et sœur. Le jeune homme avait à peu près le même âge que la voyageuse temporelle, ce qui donnait de la crédibilité à leur couverture. Il avait un visage de poupin, qui respirait l'innocence. Cela faisait pourtant des années qu'il résistait, puisqu'il avait commencé lors de son adolescence. Ses yeux étaient bleus, mais pas trop clairs, et ses cheveux, qui se trouvaient être comme châtains ou bruns, étaient parfaitement bien coiffés pour l'occasion. Enfin, son menton laissait deviner qu'il s'était récemment rasé, poussant ainsi le réalisme de la couverture. Enfin, il portait sur lui un gilet en cuir que l'on ne trouvait pas sur ce continent. De son coté, Clara s'était habillée à la mode Qatrosienne (ou Progusienne), en prenant une robe rouge qui descendait jusqu'à ses cuisses, et des chaussures argentées et plates qu'on ne trouvait que sur cette planète.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au dix-neuvième étage, et Hans commença une visite du niveau, pour paraître plus naturel. Après environ vingt minutes de visite, il décida de se diriger vers la porte qui l'intéressait, gardée par un garde armé.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

L'usine d'obus était remplie de tapis roulants, de bras articulés, de pièces détachés et de chaines de montages. Le Docteur et Orso avaient réussi à pénétrer sans problème dans le bâtiment, et se trouvaient désormais seuls dans une petite pièce où l'on pouvait accéder à plusieurs ordinateurs. Orso se précipita sur l'un d'entre eux, et l'alluma. Celui-ci était en veille, et demanda un mot de passe pour reprendre la connexion.

« J'aurais besoin de votre machin sonique, Doc'.

- Docteur! J'ai dit "DOCTEUR"!

- Bon, vous m'aidez, oui ou non?

- Oui, oui... maugréa le Seigneur du Temps en sortant son tournevis.

Il le pointa sur l'ordinateur, l'activa, et quelques secondes plus tard, la session en cours apparut sur l'écran. Orso pianota sur le clavier, et chercha plusieurs dossiers. Il ouvrit alors des plans de l'usine, et du complexe.

- Regardez, Docteur: l'usine est dans la partie nord-ouest. Si l'on veut détruire le complexe, il faudrait commencer par un bâtiment central.

- Il y a un entrepôt, ici, non? remarque le Docteur en pointant du doigt un rectangle placé au centre de l'écran.

- Oui... Attendez, les infos disent qu'il n'y a que des fusils dedans. Difficile de démarrer une explosion.

- Il faut commencer par des obus incendiaires.

- Ou des obus explosifs, ajouta Orso. Il y en a dans l'entrepôt B-2. En théorie, l'explosion soufflera totalement un tiers du complexe.

- Et je suppose que l'onde de choc fera exploser le reste... C'est d'accord pour moi, mais il faudrait d'abord faire évacuer le personnel. On ne va pas tous les tuer, quand même.

- Bien sûr que non, on ne vas pas les tuer, répéta Orso.

Le Docteur se retourna donc pour aller de l'autre coté de la petite salle sans fenêtre, et chercha le bouton de l'alarme. Il n'y en avait aucun. Il sortit donc dans le couloir, après s'être assuré qu'il était désert, et analysa avec son tournevis le bouton rouge qui se trouvait à coté d'une porte de métal. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une alarme, mais du système qui permettait d'ouvrir la porte. Il l'activa, et déboucha sur une passerelle qui surplombait une partie de l'usine.

La passerelle faisait tout le tour d'une salle d'une vingtaine de mètres de long et d'une dizaine de large, qui se situait sur deux niveaux. Le premier était rempli par des bras robotiques et des chaines de montages, tandis que le second n'était occupé que par la mezzanine que constituait la passerelle et le vide au milieu. Depuis son promontoire, donc, le Docteur voyait les tapis roulant. Et alors, une idée lui vint... Il se trouvait au dessus d'une chaine qui assemblait les explosifs des obus incendiaires... Et il y avait une alarme à quelques mètres à droite de la porte, sur le mur. Il se plaça donc devant le bouton, pointa un tapis roulant situé quatre mètres en dessous de lui avec son tournevis, et l'activa. Quelques secondes plus tard, une sorte de poche métallique ovoïde explosa en projetant des trainées de flammes partout autour d'elle, ce qui en fit exploser plusieurs autres. Le Docteur frappa immédiatement le bouton et rentra dans le couloir en fermant la porte alors que l'alarme criait un son strident.

Il courut ensuite jusque dans la petite salle où se trouvait Orso, qui était encore sur l'ordinateur, et l'interpela.

- Eh! Venez, on doit enfiler des tenues d'employé de l'usine et aller à l'entr... Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous regardez? »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Jonas et Clara se trouvaient désormais dans une salle très spacieuse: elle occupait le centre de la tour, et son diamètre était d'une bonne vingtaine de mètres. Elle était occupées par de nombreux tuyaux de métal qui acheminaient des milliers de câbles et de fils vers l'antenne, et des dizaines d'ordinateurs se trouvaient éparpillés dans la salle, et reliés à certains tuyaux par ce que Clara comparait à des spaghettis électroniques. Ces ordinateurs étaient, pour certains, occupés par des informaticiens, mais la plupart étaient inutilisés. C'était ici que l'on contrôlait et que l'on accédait aux messages gouvernementaux et présidentiels.

Hans avait réussi à les faire entrer avec l'aide du garde qui surveillait l'une des portes. Ils se connaissaient bien, et celui-ci accepta de le faire entrer, exceptionnellement, pour montrer à ses neveux à quoi ressemblait la pièce. Heureusement, il n'y avait aucun informaticien de ce coté-ci de la pièce. Le garde fut donc rapidement électrocuté et paralysé par Jonas, qui avait réussi à cacher un "tazer" dans le gilet qu'il portait. Hans montait la garde à l'extérieur, prétendant que le vrai garde était allé au toilettes.

Ainsi, Jonas et Clara avaient pris par surprise un informaticien isolé et l'avaient électrocuté. Ils avaient donc accès à un ordinateur où tout était déverrouillé. Clara le prit, et inséra une carte dans une fente présente sur le coté de l'écran. Une clé USB 2.0, ou plutôt 3.0, à ce qu'elle avait compris. Pendant ce temps, le jeune Jonas alla chercher un autre informaticien isolé. Et en explorant dans son nouvel ordinateur et en copiant des données, elle aperçut alors un fichier bloqué contenant des communications de Prog. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir, mais ne réussit pas, par "manque d'autorisations" possédées par le compte qu'elle utilisait.

Le Docteur avait heureusement eut le temps de lui laisser un virus dans sa carte, qui vint à bout des protections. Elle copia les données dans la carte, et découvrit que le fichier le plus récent possédait une icône différente de toute les autres. Elle avait réussi à comprendre qu'il y avait deux types d'icônes: l'une pour les échanges et communications au niveau de la planète, et l'autre au niveau du système solaire. Mais celle qu'elle voyait ici était encore différente. Le fichier semblait, en plus, assez léger. Elle décida donc de l'ouvrir, et découvrit alors la photographie du TARDIS ainsi que le message énigmatique que le Dictateur avait envoyé quelques heures plus tôt: _LE "DOCTEUR" EST SUR PROGUS_.

Le choc fut tel qu'elle recula d'un coup et failli faire tomber sa chaise. Mais ce qui la choqua le plus, ce fut le bruit qu'elle commençait à trop bien connaître qui semblait venir des couloirs. Celui des armes des soldats de Prog. Accompagné d'un cri de douleur de Hans.

Ils avaient été découverts.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le Docteur pointa son tournevis en avant, et celui-ci lâcha un bourdonnement qui montait dans les aigus à chaque seconde, et qui se faisait de plus en plus fort. Ceci eut pour effet de brouiller l'ordinateur sur lequel se trouvait Orso et de faire éclater l'écran.

« Docteur! Qu'est-ce que vous...

- Vous étiez en train de copier les plans de ces armes, Orso!

- Oui, et alors? Cela fait partie des objectifs de cette mission!

- On ne m'en a rien dit. Mais c'est pas ça le problème!

- Ah bon? C'est quoi le problème alors?

- Vous voulez les plans de ces armes pour les reproduire. Les construire vous même. Si vous faîtes-ça, vous ne valez pas mieux que Prog!

- Comment osez-vous dire ça? Bon sang, il tue le peuple depuis un demi-siècle! On a bien le droit de...

- Arrêtez de penser avec un esprit de vengeance! Vous ne devez pas faire comme eux sous prétexte qu'ils ont fait la même chose et qu'ils le méritent!

- Mais... »

Orso fut coupé par une explosion qui ébranla tout le bâtiment. Il ne fit alors aucun commentaire, mit les vêtements de scientifique au-dessus des siens, et courut avec le Docteur vers la sortie.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Clara avait été traînée par deux gardes armés qui la tenaient fermement par les épaules. Ils avaient dépassé le cadavre de Hans sans s'en soucier, et l'avaient amené dans un bureau isolé. Le meuble avait été poussé sur le coté, et au milieu, Jonas était à genoux, les mains menottées dans le dos, devant un homme habillé en militaire, et non pas en garde. Quelqu'un referma la porte, et les deux gardes qui retenaient Clara la lâchèrent.

« Dès que les caméras vous ont détectée, jeune fille, je me suis mis en route pour vos retrouver, lança le militaire. Vous connaissez cette personne je suppose.

Il fit un signe de tête sur le coté, pour désigner Jonas.

- Non, je sais pas qui c'est...

- Voyons Clara, vous n'avez AUCUNE crédibilité! lâcha le jeune homme menotté, presque en riant.

- En effet... coupa le militaire. Mais le rire de ce jeune homme ainsi que votre sourire, "Clara", vont très rapidement s'effacer.

Il attrapa alors un pistolet à énergie sur le bureau, équivalent des fusils que la jeune fille avait vus auparavant, et le pointa sur la tête du résistant. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux de terreur en voyant le canon si près de son front.

- Mademoiselle Clara, je vous déconseille de tenter quoi que ce soit, étant donné l'inconfortable position de votre ami. Donc écoutez-moi. Je sais que vous êtes venue ici avec un homme connu sous le nom de "Docteur".

- Comment vous pouvez savoir ça?

- Notre Souveraineté le Président Prog est extrêmement intelligent et renseigné.

- Mais comment...

- TAISEZ-VOUS! Je n'ai qu'une simple question à vous formuler. Si vous ne répondez pas...

Il avança alors son arme pour que le canon touche le front de Jonas, ce qui rendait la menace assez explicite.

- Où est ce "Docteur"?

- Je sais pas, je vous jure, je sais pas!

- Je répète ma question: Où est-il?

- Mais je sais pas!

Au bout du canon, Jonas commençait à respirer bruyamment et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Clara, elle, avait si peur qu'elle mordait ses lèvres, et que ses yeux, eux aussi, commençaient à s'embuer.

- C'est la dernière fois que je me répète, mademoiselle Clara. Où est le Docteur? »


	3. Partie 3

L'atmosphère était lourde. Très lourde. Un poids énorme pesait sur les épaules de Clara. Elle en avait vu des choses, pourtant. Elle avait dirigé un assaut contre des Cybermen, elle avait voyagé dans un sous-marin soviétique avec un maréchal martien prêt à déclencher une guerre thermonucléaire globale, elle avait traversé la vie du Docteur... Mais tout cela n'importait pas. Parce qu'en ce moment précis, elle avait la vie d'un jeune homme entre ses mains. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, et commençaient à mouiller ses lèvres, tandis que celles de Jonas le vieillissaient totalement. Et face à tout cela, il y avait le militaire, presque impassible devant ce spectacle, prêt à tirer. Et cela semblait même le démanger un peu.

« Un complexe... murmura la jeune fille.

- Pardon?

- Le Docteur... Il est dans un complexe... militaire.

Elle reprenait son souffle et essayait de maîtriser ses larmes, ce qui fonctionnait, vu qu'elle ne pleurait plus.

- Un complexe militaire? Où donc?

- Pas loin d'ici... Au sud, je crois. J'en sais pas plus... J'ai du partir rapidement, parce que la capitale... était plus loin.

- Plus loin? Mais d'où venez-vous?

- Une base...

- Où donc?

- JE SAIS PAS! cria-t-elle. Si vous savez qui est le Docteur, alors vous savez que je sais rien sur la géographie de cette planète!»

Le militaire ne chercha pas à questionner la jeune fille d'avantage. Il amena sa main gauche, encore libre, sur son arme, tourna une petite molette avec son pouce, et tira dans la tête de Jonas. Une décharge électrique traversa le corps du jeune homme, qui lâcha un grognement de douleur avant de tomber par terre, sur le flanc. Le militaire pointa ensuite son arme vers Clara, et tira. La jeune fille reçu la décharge, poussa un petit cri aigu, et s'écroula sur le sol.

**.**

**Le Dictateur**

**Partie 3**

**.**

L'alarme continuait de crier et de déchirer les oreilles alors qu'une dizaine de soldats sortaient de l'entrepôt B-2. Alors que la porte était encore ouverte, et que l'évacuation générale était annoncée dans d'autres haut-parleurs, deux scientifiques, reconnaissables par leurs blouses blanches, entraient dans le bâtiment.

Il y avait à l'intérieur un nombre incroyable d'obus explosifs et incendiaires. Les premiers étaient totalement lisses, ovoïdes et gris, tandis que les seconds étaient noirs et possédaient une sorte de queue derrière l'ogive. Les obus étaient entreposés dans des caisses transparentes, elles-mêmes posées sur des plaques de métal qui s'étalonnaient sur une quinzaine de mètres de hauteur, reliée au sol par de solides pylônes de fer, comme des bibliothèques métalliques. Au total, il y avait plusieurs milliers d'obus entreposés dans le bâtiment.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent rapidement vers le centre de la pièce, et le Docteur ouvrit l'une des caisses, qui contenait quatre obus explosifs.

« J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez plus pour les plans, s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui, ça va... Bon, on fait comment maintenant?

- Il y a bien un compte-à-rebours là-dedans, non?

- J'en sais rien! C'était sur les plans!

Le Docteur leva sa main devant Orso pour lui ordonner de se taire, et sortit son tournevis sonique. Il analysa ensuite l'un des obus, regarda quelque chose dans son outil, et arriva très vite à une conclusion:

- Il y a un minuteur! Et il est même assez long. Mais je pense que ça va être compliqué de l'activer avec le tournevis...

- Pourquoi? s'inquiéta Orso.

- Parce que je pourrais le faire exploser, répondit le Docteur sur un ton qui laissait supposer à quel point cela était évident.

Ainsi, le Seigneur du Temps fit glisser ses doigts sur une partie du corps lisse et métallique de l'engin de mort, et une ouverture s'ouvrit alors dans celui-ci. On pouvait y voir un minuscule écran digital, et plusieurs touches numérotées.

- Combien de temps pour qu'on soit assez loin, d'après vous? demanda le Docteur.

- Euh... On passe par les souterrains?

- Oui.

- Mais attendez, les soldats ont du utiliser cette sortie, non? Elle est prévue pour ça, puisque...

- Vous croyez que je ne l'avais pas prévu? coupa le Docteur en montrant son tournevis

Le visage du résistant montra d'abord une forme d'étonnement profond, et d'incompréhension. Puis, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et il se mit à sourire, et à lâcher ces sons indescriptibles que l'on faisait lorsqu'on avait du mal à croire à quelque chose.

-Vous... Vous les avez enfermés?

- Bien sûr que non. Je voulais qu'il fuient, le plus vite et le plus loin possible. La porte d'entrée est le chemin le plus rapide, et cela m'arrangeait bien qu'ils ne passent pas par le souterrain. Un coup de tournevis et le code de la porte du tunnel était modifié!

- Donc on peut passer par le souterrain! Bon... Le temps d'y arriver, de descendre, de traverser le tunnel et de remonter... En courant... Cinq à six minutes. Voire huit.

- Alors disons sept minutes!

- Hein?

Mais Orso n'eut pas le temps de réagir plus longtemps, puisque le Docteur avait déjà initialisé l'explosif.

- Si vous voulez un bon conseil, Orso... Courez!

Ainsi, les deux hommes se mirent à courir le plus vite possible, sortant de l'entrepôt en quelques secondes, et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment principal, où se trouvait l'écoutille. Sauf qu'en chemin, ils virent que plusieurs soldats revenaient dans la base. Une vingtaine. Alors que l'usine continuait de brûler et d'exploser. Et à voir leur visage apeurés, ils semblaient avoir été forcés de rentrer dans le complexe. Lorsqu'ils virent les deux hommes habillés en scientifiques, ils pointèrent immédiatement leurs armes sur eux, et se mirent à tirer.

- Ce sont des décharges paralysantes! cria Orso.

- Donc ils nous veulent vivants, conclut le Docteur en entrant dans le bâtiment, et en refermant la porte métallique. Donc ils doivent soupçonner notre présence ici.

- Ben maintenant, ils ne la soupçonnent plus! ironisa Orso en descendant à toute vitesse un escalier.

Bientôt, les deux hommes furent arrivés dans une salle vide, où se trouvait une porte métallique dans laquelle était incrusté un clavier complet. Le Docteur se précipita dessus, tandis que derrière lui, il entendait les soldats descendre les escaliers. Il pianota le nouveau code sur la porte, "RYCBAR", et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Il s'engouffra dans le tunnel, en tirant Orso par la manche, et referma immédiatement la porte avec son tournevis.

- Maintenant, COUREZ! SANS VOUS ARRÊTER!»

Les deux blouses blanches volaient dans l'air sec du tunnel, à tout vitesse, et en deux minutes, le Docteur atteignit l'échelle et la monta, suivi de près par le résistant. Il ouvrit l'écoutille en quelques secondes, et sortit enfin dehors, pour s'effondrer dans l'herbe, soufflant un petit peu après cette longue course. Orso l'imita, et ils se levèrent environ une minute plus tard, pour se diriger vers la motojet. Et alors qu'ils l'enfourchèrent, le compte-à-rebours toucha à sa fin. L'obus explosa dans son entrepôt, faisant immédiatement exploser les trois autres de la caisse, ce qui souffla totalement toutes les "bibliothèques" présentes dans la bâtisse. De nombreux autres obus explosèrent, et le bâtiment tout entier fut soufflé, alors que de nombreux obus étaient projetés dans les airs sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, allant ainsi faire exploser les autres entrepôts et bâtiments. Tout le complexe se transforma en un torrent de flammes et de chaleurs, les murailles s'effondraient et les bâtiments éclataient les uns après les autres. Mais le Docteur ne chercha pas à assister au spectacle, et il se trouvait déjà loin lorsque les explosions cessèrent. Cependant, le Seigneur du Temps ne put s'empêcher de faire état de la réussite de son plan, une demi-heure à peine après son arrivée dans le complexe:

«Voilà qui est fait!»

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

«Docteur, je crois que nous devons vous montrer quelque chose qui vous concerne, déclara Lukonor au Seigneur du Temps lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de réunion des bunkers.

- Ah? Quoi donc? Et est-ce que l'on a des nouvelles de Clara?

- J'en ai bien peur... répondit le vieil homme avec un air grave.

Le chef des résistant appuya sur la table numérique, et les hauts-parleurs de la pièce rapportèrent alors un message envoyé peu de temps avant aux rebelles.

- Cher Docteur, lançait une voix vieillie mais assurée, qui détachait chaque syllabe. Je sais qui vous êtes, et je sais aussi que vous avez réussi à détruire mon complexe de Nurgia. Ce fut une très grave erreur de votre part. Vous avez tué une trentaine d'innocents, en agissant ainsi. Et oui, un obus peut voler très loin, vous savez. Et puis des soldats vous recherchaient. Mais là n'est pas le problème. Votre chère amie, "mademoiselle Clara", a été capturée. Ainsi que son "frère", un jeune homme fort aimable, très coopératif d'ailleurs. Je le remercie de me permettre d'envoyer ce message sur les fréquences de cette stupide "Résistance". Il me fut d'une grande aide. Il pourrait peut-être même m'indiquer où vous vous cachez... Mais passons! Je n'ai pas besoin de venir vous chercher, Docteur, puisque vous allez venir vous-même au Théoïcole de la Cité Capitale, devant le Ministère de la Sécurité. Vous allez vous présenter à mes hommes et vous allez vous rendre. Pourquoi donc, vous demanderez-vous? Ma réponse est simple: un vaisseau spatial a décollé d'une base militaire. Un vaisseau judiciaire utilisé pour une sentence particulière... La Sentence Maximale, pour être exact. Je laisse vos chers amis résistants vous éclairer sur la nature de ce terme, et je vous dis "à très bientôt". Ah, et surtout: n'essayez pas de venir avec votre cabine, sinon... Vos amis vous expliqueront mieux que moi.

Le Docteur respirait bruyamment. Ses yeux étaient vides, et il analysait la situation. Il lui manquait quelques informations.

- En quoi ça consiste, la Sentence Maximale? cria-t-il presque à Lukonor

- C'est la pire des peines du système judiciaire. Prog, c'est lui que vous avez entendu, l'a mise en place il y a une trentaine d'années, et...

- Je me fous royalement de l'histoire de votre Système Judiciaire! Ce qui m'importe, maintenant, c'est ce que risque Clara!

- Elle sera tuée, expliqua Lukonor avec un air grave. Expulsée dans l'espace. Elle se trouve dans une cabine de la longueur d'une porte à double battants à peine, mais remplie d'air, à une densité supérieure à celle que l'on trouve ici. La porte de la cabine donne sur le dehors. Le bourreau ouvre la porte violemment et tout l'air est aspiré dans l'espace, avec la victime. Et ensuite... Vous savez ce qui arrive à un corps vivant dans le vide spatial, Docteur.

- Oui, je le sais...

Ses poings se serrèrent à l'idée de voir Clara subir les effets du vide. La différence de pression qui fait gonfler le corps, qui fait s'évaporer touts les fluides. L'eau et le sang de son corps qui la cuirait de l'intérieur... Les litres d'air qui s'éjectent à toute vitesse du corps... Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se rendre. Pas à un dictateur qui semblait le connaître un peu plus qu'il ne le devrait, et qui martyrisait sa population. Il devait trouver une idée.

- Ce "frère", c'est qui? Le jeune que j'ai vu lors des briefings?

- Oui, Jonas, l'un de nos plus fidèles éléments. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait pu nous trahir.

- Il a sûrement été torturé, vous savez!

- Cela reste une trahison, Docteur.

- Où est-il, d'après vous?

- Et bien, comme il était dans la Cité Capitale, et en partant de votre idée de torture... Je dirais qu'il est enfermé dans les sous-sols du Ministère de la Sécurité.

- Parfait. Et est-ce que Prog possède des satellites espions qui orbitent au-dessus de Qatros?

- Oui, bien-sûr.

- Alors il nous a forcément suivis à la trace depuis le Nurgia. Prog sait donc où se trouve cette base.

- COMMENT!? s'écria, stupéfait, Lukonor.

- Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas. Parce que j'ai un plan.

- Difficile de vous faire confiance alors que vous êtes le responsable d'une attaque dont Prog est sûrement en train d'ordonner les préparatifs!

- Lukonor... Faîtes-moi confiance. Je suis le Docteur. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le Docteur était au milieu de la Place Centrale du Théoïcole, qui était vide. Il était droit, fier, et sûr de lui. Un air grave animait, ou plutôt, immobilisait, son visage. Il n'était pas face au Palais Présidentiel, mais face au Ministère de la Sécurité, un bâtiment constitué d'un simple corps central, et d'une aile sur la droite. La bâtisse était perpendiculaire au Palais Présidentiel, et se trouvait à sa droite. Le fronton du ministère était occupé par un large perron de pierre, qui menait à la double porte d'entrée en métal précieux et sculpté. Tout ceci était accompagné de colonnes d'un style proche de l'architecture terrienne. L'entrée ressemblait ainsi à celle des palais royaux de Belgique ou d'Angleterre.

Mais le Docteur ne détailla pas plus longtemps le bâtiment. Il s'avança, dans une démarche sûre et déterminée vers la porte d'entrée. Elle n'était même pas gardée. Rien n'était gardé à l'extérieur, ici. Le Palais Présidentiel se trouvait bien doté d'une guérite de garde, mais elle était inoccupée, et fermée par une porte métallique.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure que le Docteur avait écouté le message de Prog. Sa nouvelle incarnation avait le sens de la ponctualité, puisqu'il s'agissait du temps nécessaire à rallier la Capitale. D'ailleurs, cela faisait peu de temps que le Docteur était sur Qatros. Un peu moins de six heures. Comme il était arrivé aux alentours de midi, le soir commençait à tomber. Le ciel n'était pas noir, orange ou rouge, mais gris et couvert de nuages. Le soleil de Progus ne perçait plus la couche blanchâtre, et se coucherait dans moins de deux heures. Mais le temps n'était pas aux considération météorologiques.

Le Docteur se rendit face aux gardes, et fut amené dans les sous-sols du bâtiment, dans un long couloir assez étroit, qui donnait accès à un grand nombre de cellule. À travers les vitres des portes métalliques, le Seigneur du Temps pouvait apercevoir des silhouettes faibles et recroquevillées sur elles-mêmes. Des hommes et des femmes tout de sang, de sueur et de blessure. Un véritable centre de torture. Là plupart d'entre eux avaient été dépouillés de leur vêtements, et n'avaient plus qu'un simple pantalon à mince épaisseur, bien insuffisant pour isoler de la fraicheur des sous-sols, entretenue par un système de ventilation qui était à lui seul une torture.

Le Docteur fut dépouillé de sa veste, mais pu garder chaussures, pantalon noir et chemise blanche. On lui enleva son tournevis sonique, mais il ne broncha pas. Ensuite, on le jeta violemment dans une cellule déjà occupée par quelqu'un, où il atterrit sur le sol.

« Ces hommes de mains manquent cruellement de délicatesse, lança le Docteur en se relevant et en époussetant sa chemise.

L'homme qui était avec lui ne releva pas la phrase. Il était recroquevillé par terre en position fœtale, et cachait son visage dans ses genoux, à la manière du _Jeune homme nu assis au bord de la mer_, ce tableau de Flandrin si connu sur Terre. Les seules différences étaient bien sûr l'absence de mer, et le fait que le jeune homme portait au moins un pantalon. Et l'état du corps du prisonnier, bien sûr. Ses pieds nus étaient sales, comme toute la cellule d'ailleurs, et couverts de sueur. Plusieurs ongles manquaient, et le sang séché qui recouvrait certains orteils laissait comprendre que les ongles n'avaient pas disparu tous seuls. Ses mains étaient en très mauvais état elles aussi, couvertes de sueur et de coupures à peine cicatrisées, quoiqu'elles eussent encore tous leurs ongles. Les bras de la pauvre victime étaient parsemés, ci-et-là, de piqures. Son dos nu, arrondi par sa position fœtale, était plein de sueur, et couvert de marques rouges ressemblant à celles que laissaient les fouets. Le reste du corps, même s'il était caché, n'avait pas besoin d'être décrit pour que l'on puisse comprendre l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Le Docteur ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en comprenant que c'était le sort de tous les prisonniers dans le couloir.

- Jonas?

Le jeune homme releva la tête. Celle-ci n'avait pas été touché. Mais les tortures avaient quand même laissé une trace sur le visage de ce garçon qui s'avérait être Jonas. Sa lèvre saignait, à cause des morsures qu'il s'était infligé en essayant de supporter la douleur lors de la "séance", et le reste du visage était mouillé tant par la sueur que par les larmes, qui rougissaient ses yeux innocents et qui vieillissaient son visage si juvénile.

- Vous... Vous êtes le... Docteur? C'est vous?

Son visage exprimait l'incompréhension... Il n'avait vu le Docteur que quelques minutes, lors des briefings. Mais le sien s'était terminé alors que celui du Seigneur du Temps avait commencé. Il ne savait pas grand chose sur lui, et il était surpris qu'il se retrouve ici.

- Oui, c'est moi. Prog a réussi à me contacter grâce aux fréquences qu'utilisait la base et... Ne vous mettez pas à pleurer, bon sang! Ce n'est pas votre faute s'ils ont réussi à trouver les bons canaux de communications.

- Si... C'est moi qui leur ai dit, sanglota Jonas.

- Vous avez été torturé, mon cher. Donc vous avez une circonstance atténuante.

- Tout le monde ne le verra... pas... comme ça.

- Arrêtez de parler, vous allez vous épuiser. Vous êtes mal en point, au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué.

Le jeune homme lâcha un sourire face à la petite plaisanterie du Docteur, puis soupira en appuyant son dos sur le mur froid de la cellule. Le Docteur regarda aux environs, et s'assura que personne dans le couloir n'était en train de l'observer.

- Bon, j'ai besoin de vous, Jonas. Ne faîtes pas cette tête à la "regardez-moi un peu!" et écoutez-moi.

Il s'approcha du jeune homme, et s'assit à coté de lui.

- Nous allons nous échapper, murmura-t-il.

Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rictus presque méprisant. Les verrous étaient impossibles à forcer ou à pirater, et l'endroit était bien gardé. Personne ne pouvait sortir.

- Et ça va être facile, croyez-moi. Je vais juste avoir besoin que vous soyez en pleine forme. Ou en meilleure forme, gardons des objectifs atteignables.

- Et comment j'fais pour me redonner du tonus? Vous avez une boisson énergisante et cicatrisante peut-être?

- Oh non, j'ai mieux. Laissez moi faire, et tout ira bien.

Le Docteur se tourna vers Jonas, et posa le bout de ses doigts sur ses tempes. Il approcha ensuite lentement son visage de celui du jeune homme, et un sifflement commença emplir leurs oreilles. Les mains du Docteur commençaient à briller, et il avait fermé ses yeux, alors que sa tête s'illuminait de l'intérieur.

- Fermez les yeux, et détendez-vous. Ça ne sera pas douloureux.

Jonas écouta le Docteur, et décida d'obéir à ses ordres. Quelque secondes après qu'il eut fermé les yeux, les mains et le visage du Docteur s'étaient totalement illuminés de l'intérieur. Le Seigneur du Temps frappa alors violemment son front contre celui de Jonas, et s'éloigna aussitôt.

Le jeune homme tomba au sol et cria de douleur, tandis que son corps se secouait de spasmes et semblait, à certains endroits, être habité par une lumière mystérieuse qui se déplaçait sous sa peau. L'énergie biologique du Docteur traversait son corps de part en part, et la douleur que cela lui infligeait était extrême. Mais au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, l'énergie se consuma, et il arrêta de bouger et de se secouer. Jonas ouvrit les yeux, se redressa d'une main et regarda ses bras: les coupures étaient parties, ou alors s'était totalement cicatrisées. Ses ongles de pieds avaient grandement repoussé, et il se sentait bien mieux qu'avant.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Énergie régénératrice. Une toute petite quantité, bien sûr. Le triple de ça et vous étiez mort. C'est pas très compatible, l'humain et le Seigneur du Temps...

- De quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes?

- Cherchez pas à comprendre, et relevez-vous, moussaillon! lança le Docteur sur un temps enjoué.

- Attendez un peu! Vous aviez dit que ce n'était pas douloureux!

- J'ai menti, répondit simplement le Docteur.

- De quoi?

- Règle numéro 1, Jonas: le Docteur ment.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête comme pour oublier le flot d'informations qu'il venait "d'ingurgiter", et se releva d'un bond. Il était lui-même surpris par la forme dans laquelle il se trouvait. Sa tête lui faisait encore un peu mal, mais ça allait mieux. Face à lui le Docteur avait ouvert la porte métallique de la cellule et était sorti dehors.

- DE QUOI? s'écria le résistant.

- Énergie Régénératrice! Allez, venez!

En effet, en se reculant de Jonas après lui avoir transmis un peu d'énergie, le Docteur s'était précipité sur le verrou pour évacuer le reste d'énergie qu'il avait puisé dans les résidus de sa régénération. Un reste qui équivalait à cent voire deux cent fois la dose administrée au garçon. Le verrou avait grillé en quelques secondes.

Pendant que Jonas s'était relevé, le Docteur avait assommé un garde qui était passé devant la porte. Le résistant attrapa son arme, et ils coururent jusqu'à la salle de torture, située au bout du couloir. Les deux gardes qui la protégeaient furent paralysés par le fusil volé, et le duo entra en trombe dans la salle en pleine séance. Les quelques gardes qui étaient dans la pièce furent électrocutés en quelques secondes par le résistant, et le scientifique qui s'occupait des "séances" fut menotté par le Docteur. Il n'y avait heureusement aucune victime dans la salle à ce moment là.

En utilisant la menace, les deux hommes purent découvrir où étaient conservés les vêtements et les objets volés aux prisonniers. Le Docteur alla chercher son tournevis et sa veste, ainsi que les vêtements de Jonas, ce qui était facile étant donné que chaque affaire était étiquetée et rangée par propriétaire (ou plutôt ancien propriétaire). Il enfila sa veste immédiatement, et retourna vers la pièce où tant de crimes avaient été perpétués. Mais sur son chemin, il entendit un bruit de décharge, et un cri, coupé par une seconde décharge d'énergie. Il se précipita immédiatement dans la salle de torture, d'où venaient les sons qu'il avait entendus et aperçut alors Jonas, debout derrière la table, en train de poser son arme sur celle-ci.

Derrière lui, une légère fumée semblait se dégager d'un cadavre au sol. Un cadavre vêtu d'une blouse blanche.

- Jonas... Vous n'avez tout de même pas...

- Si... J'ai pas pu... J'ai pas pu résis... Vous savez pas. Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai enduré en quelques heures. Vous ne savez rien des douleurs qu'ont enduré d'autres ici. Si vous étiez à ma place...

- Je ne sais pas... Oui, vous avez raison, je ne sais pas. Mais je vous ai vu. Dans la cellule, tout à l'heure. J'ai vu dans quel état vous étiez. J'ai vu...

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu?

- Que cet homme ne méritait pas mieux. »

En prononçant ces mots, le Docteur avait un air grave. Tout comme Jonas.

Jonas se déshabilla, enfila ses vêtements, puis les deux hommes remontèrent lentement et silencieusement jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé, et réussirent à sortir discrètement sur le coté du bâtiment, en face du Palais Présidentiel, dans une rue qui menait à la Place Centrale.

Ils coururent jusqu'à ladite place, et alors qu'ils venaient d'y pénétrer, un petit cortège sortait du Palais Présidentiel. Un cortège de gardes armés entourant un homme âgé. Le Président de Progus et sa garde rapprochée.

Jonas et le Seigneur du Temps stoppèrent leur course en un instant, et s'immobilisèrent sur la place vide.

« Tiens donc... lança le Docteur. Monsieur Prog, je présume?

- Vous présumez? lança le président. Tout le monde sait qui je suis dans tout ce système solaire, donc vous ne venez pas d'ici. Hors, il n'y a que deux personnes qui sont étrangères à ce système et qui s'y trouvent actuellement. La première est en orbite, donc vous êtes la deuxième... Docteur.

- Votre suite de déduction vous rend pathétique... Et ne parlons pas de votre détachement de syllabes, qui est vraiment insupportable.

- SAVEZ-VOUS À QUI VOUS VOUS ADRESSEZ, DOCTEUR? Je suis l'homme le plus puissant du système! Un simple mot de ma part, et je peux vous tuer immédiatement, ainsi que ce prisonnier, sans oublier votre jeune amie. Alors rendez-vous immédiatement!

- Non.

- Comment cela, non?

- Non. Personne ne vous dit "non". Personne ne vous l'a dit. Vous avez établi une dictature et vous avez transformé ce peuple pour qu'il accepte tout face à vos menaces, mais moi je dis "non".

- Aaaah... Bien sûr. Le révolutionnaire, l'homme de bien, le philosophe. On ne m'a pas menti à votre sujet.

- Qui ça, "on"?

- Vous n'êtes pas dans la meilleure position pour poser des questions. Soldats! En joue!

Les fusil d'assaut des gardes de Prog se dressèrent en un éclair en direction de Jonas et du Docteur. Ceux-ci eurent le réflexe de lever les mains en l'air, ce qui amusa grandement le Dictateur.

- Vous êtes très drôle Docteur... On dirait un enfant.

- Vraiment? Je pourrais prendre ça comme un compliment, non?

Et alors qu'il parlait, ses mains commençaient à s'illuminer. La lumière du soleil étant grandement dissipée par les nuages, cette illumination n'avait rien de naturel. Et Prog s'en rendit compte rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire, Docteur? Apprenez que cette place est sous surveillance! Rien de ce qui s'y passe ne peut échapper à mes hommes. Si vous tentez quoique cela soit contre moi... Votre amie sera exécutée dans les secondes qui suivent!

- La place est vraiment surveillée? demanda le Docteur, amusé.

- Bien entendu! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez?

- Que vous êtes un idiot, monsieur Prog. Et que vous allez perdre.

Le Docteur commença alors à avancer avec Jonas en direction du dictateur, et celui-ci ne voyait pas cela d'un très bon œil.

- Arrêtez-vous! Docteur, ceci est un ordre!

- Jonas, murmura le Docteur, lorsque je crierais "maintenant", vous vous jetterez à terre immédiatement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous murmurez? cria Prog. Docteur, arrêtez d'avancer et répondez-moi, sinon...

Le dictateur attrapa ce qui ressemblait à un téléphone portable et le mit à son oreille, menaçant ainsi de donner l'ordre d'exécution. Le Docteur continuait à avancer, et lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres du dictateur, et à à peine un mètre de la guérite fermée du Palais Présidentiel, Prog prit sa décision et cria dans son téléphone:

- Exécutez la fi...

- MAINTENANT! »

Le Docteur lança alors une onde d'énergie régénératrice de son corps. Celle-ci atteignit le cortège, qui fut soufflé en arrière, alors que Jonas, qui était par terre, se trouvait dans l'angle mort permettant de ne pas être touché.

Mais alors que le Docteur venait de neutraliser le dictateur, l'ordre d'exécution avait été lancé et réceptionné par le vaisseau où se trouvait Clara. Celle-ci se trouvait dans une pièce à peine plus grande qu'une armoire, et la porte devant-elle venait de se détacher d'un seul coup et s'envola dans le vide spatial. La jeune fille n'eut même pas le temps de crier, et fut aspirée violemment dans l'espace.


	4. Partie 4

Sur la Place Centrale du Théoïcole, Prog et ses soldats étaient à terre. L'onde de choc les avait blessés, et ils avaient perdus connaissance pour quelques minutes. Et alors que le Docteur finissait d'évacuer l'énergie par ses bras, des dizaines de résistants en armes sortaient de la guérite de garde, dont la porte avait été ouverte. Lorsque Jonas se releva, les seuls mots qu'il réussit à prononcer furent:

« De quoi?

- Fermez-là et venez! cria le Docteur.

Il empoigna le jeune homme et le tira jusqu'à la guérite en courant le plus vite possible. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur alors que les derniers résistants sortaient. Le Docteur se précipita alors sur une console hexagonale d'où sortait une colonne lumineuse. Il tripatouilla plusieurs boutons tout en criant à Jonas, qui avait trébuché à l'entrée et qui restait encore par terre, tant il était ébahi:

- Oui, c'est plus grand à l'intérieur! Ça voyage dans l'espace! Et même dans le temps! Mais n'ayant pas le temps de le dématérialiser, ON VA S'ENVOLER!

Le Docteur frappa alors une manette, et le TARDIS décolla violemment, manquant de faire tomber le Seigneur du Temps. Celui-ci se rattrapa sur un des sièges qui entourait la console, et se balança rapidement sur les commandes du vaisseau pour le pousser plus rapidement.

- Mode voltige activé! Stabilisateurs... enclenchés!

La capsule prit alors une plus grande vitesse, et sa forme de guérite perdit toute influence sur une quelconque histoire d'aérodynamisme. Elle perça la couche de nuage en un éclair, et traversa l'atmosphère en quelques secondes. Le Docteur frappa plusieurs boutons sur une autre partie de la console, et la guérite se métamorphosa rapidement en une cabine téléphonique bleue. Et alors que le TARDIS arrivait dans l'espace à une vitesse proche de 100km/s, le Docteur cria à Jonas de se relever.

- Soyez prêt à l'attraper! N'ayez pas peur de tendre les bras au loin et même la tête, j'ai étendu l'atmosphère sur plusieurs mètres!

- DE QUOI?

- Taisez-vous et placez-vous devant la porte!

Jonas écouta le Docteur, se releva et se figea devant la porte. Il n'avait même pas besoin de s'accrocher, le vaisseau étant stable. Au loin, il lui sembla voir une forme rouge... Qui se rapprochait rapidement... Très rapidement. Le TARDIS ralenti violemment, et le jeune homme tandis les bras vers Clara, qui n'avait déjà plus d'oxygène à respirer, et qui commençait à bouillir de l'intérieur. Il ne restait que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le coma. Jonas tendit son bras encore plus loin, attrapa la jeune fille et celle-ci fut projeté contre lui. Le TARDIS avait fait une violente accélération pour être sûr d'attraper la voyageuse temporelle.

Et alors qu'elle respirait en grande pompe et que le Docteur changeait la pression autour de la porte d'entrée pour que les liquides à l'intérieur de Clara ne s'évapore plus, il lança, avec un ton enjoué et fier:

- Regardez-moi ça les enfants! Un coup d'état révolutionnaire planétaire en cours, Clara sauvée, Jonas libéré, le tortionnaire hors d'état de nuire et le TARDIS qui reprend sa bonne vieille forme habituelle! Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: voilà qui est fait! »

**.**

**Le Dictateur**

**Partie 4**

**.**

Clara, Jonas et le Docteur se trouvaient dans la Salle de Commande du TARDIS. Le jeune homme était assis sur les premières marches de l'escalier qui menait à la passerelle surplombant la pièce, tandis que Clara était assise sur le siège noir et peu confortable à gauche de l'escalier. Le Docteur, quant à lui, était adossé à la console, prêt à répondre à toutes les questions qui fourmillaient dans l'esprit de ses passagers.

« Alors vous aviez un plan? Depuis le début? s'étonna Clara.

- Oh que oui! Dès que j'ai compris ce qui allait vous arriver, Clara, et que Prog allait sûrement lancer une attaque sur la base, j'ai eut l'idée d'évacuer les bunkers avec le TARDIS. Un peu plus d'une centaine de résistants seulement. Le reste devait s'échapper selon des plans d'évacuations qu'ils avaient mis au point il y a des années. Le seul problème, bien sûr, c'était que je ne pouvais pas atterrir dans la Cité Capitale sans me faire remarquer. Donc j'ai décidé de cacher le TARDIS là ou personne n'irait le chercher: sous le nez de Prog. Caché en guérite de garde. Le filtre de perception permettait de faire croire à ceux qui la voyaient qu'elle avait toujours été là. Et je l'ai placé dans un endroit qui n'est surveillé par aucune caméra. J'ai effacé le bruit en desserrant les freins, et je l'ai fait atterrir à une heure de la dématérialisation, pour faire croire à Prog que j'étais venu sans TARDIS.

- Mais pour les cellules, vous ne saviez pas où vous tomberiez, non? demanda Jonas.

- Non, mais je savais que je serais dans les sous-sols du Ministère de la Sécurité, tout comme vous. M'échapper de ma cellule aurait été un jeu d'enfants, comme vous l'avez vu. Ensuite, je n'avais plus qu'à vous retrouver, et on sortait d'ici. On m'a juste mâché le travail. Ensuite, j'étais presque sûr que Prog allait sortir personnellement pour aller me chercher.

- Mais vous ne pouviez pas savoir quand!

- Oh que si! N'oubliez pas que j'avais un TARDIS juste à coté du palais présidentiel. Lorsqu'il a vu Prog sortir avec son cortège, ce cher engin, expliqua-t-il en tapotant la console, a envoyé un message dans le passé à mon tournevis. J'avais un timing précis à respecter. Et je suis ponctuel, les enfants. Arrivé au bon moment. Il ne restait plus qu'à envoyer le signal d'avertissement aux soldats, qui avaient l'ordre de sortir TRÈS vite du vaisseau dès qu'ils entendraient mon cri "MAINTENANT!".

- Très vite? Ne me dites pas que vous aviez prévu ce qu'allait faire Prog, s'inquiéta Clara.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de blessés. Si les résistants étaient sortis alors que la garde de Prog me tenait en joue, une bataille aurait éclaté, et il y aurait sûrement eu des morts. Des deux cotés. En lançant une onde, ou une "explosion", d'énergie régénératrice, j'étais sûr que Prog et ses bonshommes seraient neutralisés et très facilement capturables par Lukonor et ses hommes. Le reste du coup d'État était ensuite facile avec un otage pareil. Sauf qu'attaquer Prog, que ce soit avec les soldats ou avec la régénération, revenait à risquer votre vie Clara.

- Vous avez joué avec ma vie!

- Non, j'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais. J'étais presque sûr de pouvoir vous rattraper à temps.

- Presque?

- 95%, disons 90. Bref, c'était amplement suffisant. Il fallait juste que les soldats sortent vite. Comme quoi, Harry Sullivan avait raison!

- Qui ça? demanda Jonas.

- Un imbécile. Un imbécile idiot! Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il a pu avoir de bonnes idées celui-là...

- Vous êtes totalement timbré!

Et la réponse que fit alors le Docteur fut à la fois si prévisible et si déroutante pour le jeune homme qu'il en resta sans voix:

- Il faut bien avoir des qualités, non?

Le Docteur se retourna ensuite vers les commandes du TARDIS, et tourna plusieurs petits leviers.

- Bon, on n'a plus qu'à déposer Jonas quelque part sur Qatros, et ensuite...

- Non, attendez! coupa Clara. J'ai trouvé des trucs bizarre dans les communications de Prog.

- Ah bon?

- Oui. Un message qui n'était ni à destination de la planète, ni à destination d'une autre planète du système. Et il parlait de vous, Docteur. Il y avait une photo du TARDIS qui se dématérialisait, dans la forêt où on a trouvé Orso. Et en dessous, Prog avait tapé un message: "Le Docteur est sur Progus".

- Étrange... murmura le Seigneur du Temps. Il semble en savoir bien plus qu'il ne le devrait sur moi. Surtout qu'il me connaissait avant même de vous avoir capturé. Mais je suppose que vous n'avez plus la carte USB.

- Non, ils me l'ont prise. Mais j'ai découvert un autre truc.

- Quoi encore? siffla le Docteur avec un air excédé. Vous ne pouvez pas tout me dire d'un coup?

- Oui, bon, ça va! s'exaspéra Clara. Bon, les communications étaient toutes définies par une destination dans la liste de l'ordinateur, sauf celle dont je vous ai parlé. Et Prog semblait avoir un grand nombre de communications avec une planète appelée Onos dans le système.

- Onos? s'étonna Jonas. C'est la première planète du système. Elle est tout prêt du soleil. C'est bizarre parce qu'il fait plus de 300°C là-bas.

- Prog n'y a placé aucune base? interrogea le Docteur.

- Non, ou alors je ne m'en souviens pas. Il n'y a jamais eu de vaisseau à destination d'Onos qui ait décollé de Qatros.

- Intéressant... Les enfants, je crois que je connais notre nouvelle destination! »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

La surface de la planète Onos était parsemée de cratères, et elle était constamment bombardée par des rayons solaires extrêmement radioactifs. Aucune forme de vie ne pouvait naturellement s'y développer, ni même y survivre. Et pourtant... Un complexe de bâtiments métalliques assez géométrique, protégé par des champs de force, se détachait à l'intérieur d'un cratère de plusieurs kilomètres de diamètre. Ce complexe était entouré d'un cercle de petits bâtiments cylindriques d'une trentaine de mètres de hauteur, et d'une dizaine de diamètre. Chacun de ces bâtiments étaient reliés par un long et épais couloir au reste du complexe.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être? se demandait le Docteur en regardant le plan du complexe sur un écran.

Il se trouvait, avec Clara et Jonas, à l'intérieur du complexe, dans une petite salle rectangulaire de quelques mètres de coté seulement. Une vitre au plafond renvoyait l'image d'Orig, le soleil d'Onos et de Qatros. Une étoile un peu plus orange que le soleil de la Terre, qui balayait la pièce d'une atmosphère orangée et chaude.

Clara était assise sur un siège, et pianotait à toute vitesse sur le clavier d'un ordinateur, seul engin dans la pièce. Elle était devenue extrêmement forte en piratage informatique depuis sa première rencontre avec le Docteur, et cette histoire de Wi-Fi. Puis son voyage dans la vie du Seigneur du Temps avait laissé des traces dans sa mémoire. Donc elle réussissait plus ou moins à pirater le terminal du complexe.

- Si vous me prêtiez votre tournevis, j'irais plus vite! s'exaspéra-t-elle.

- Je vous dis que çà ne servira à rien. Le système est protégé contre les appareils soniques.

- Je sais, mais votre tournevis peut quand même m'aider!

Le Docteur soupira, puis se résolut à lui tendre l'objet, sous les yeux curieux de Jonas, qui était appuyé sur le mur à gauche de l'ordinateur, qui était interloqué par l'engin. Mais il revint rapidement à son occupation, assistant au piratage de loin et préférant admirer Orig, son soleil. Sur Qatros, la seule religion qui avait survécu à travers les siècle était celle des étoiles vivantes, et de la chaleur protectrice et destructrice d'Orig, étoile divine. Personne d'autre que lui, dans son village ou chez les résistants, n'avait eu ni n'aurait sûrement le privilège d'observer ce dieu de flammes et de lumière à une distance si faible. Il en ignorait presque la discussion du Docteur et de Clara.

Celle-ci était en train d'utiliser le clavier de sa main gauche et de manipuler le tournevis de son autre main. Finalement, l'écran changea, et afficha plusieurs informations.

- Ah, vous voyez? lança Clara. Mes talents plus votre tournevis, et rien ne nous résiste!

- La rime est mauvaise, commenta Jonas en continuant de regarder la baie du plafond.

- C'était pas sensé être une rime en fait...

- Gardez la poésie pour vos cours, Clara. Je n'ai pas besoin de la Prof de Lettres, là, mais de la hackeuse rebelle, avoua le Docteur avec un ton légèrement chaleureux.

- Vous avez qu'à lire, Docteur.

Celui-ci se pencha donc sur l'écran et consulta les informations. Son visage prit des expressions tantôt surprises, tantôt choquées, tantôt intéressées et parfois même joyeuses. Il parsemait sa lecture de "Ooooh...", qui, avec les changements de son visage, laissaient échapper des rires aux deux jeunes qui étaient avec lui dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se redressa, et se mit à réfléchir.

- Ce sont des appareils temporels. Des analyseurs, des collecteurs, des amplificateurs...

- De quoi? cracha presque Jonas.

- Nous sommes tout près d'une étoile, Jonas. Une étoile assez massive. Elle a donc une influence sur le vortex. Une influence faible, mais qui facilite l'ouverture de failles à proximité.

- Des failles? Comme sur Trenzalore?

- Non, des failles qui permettent d'accéder au vortex de l'espace-temps. Comme celles que le TARDIS crée lorsqu'il se matérialise ou se dématérialise. Des appareils ouvrent ses failles, dans les cylindres, et d'autres analysent l'intérieur du vortex. Il y en a même qui récoltent des particules du vortex. Le tout est envoyé dans des tuyaux reliés au complexe. Et ici, il y a des laboratoires où des scientifiques tentent d'exploiter ces particules... Voilà qui explique le crash du TARDIS.

- Votre engin s'est écrasé? s'étonna Jonas.

- Oui, dans la forêt où on a retrouvé Orso. Enfin, il a pu se matérialiser tranquillement, mais il avait été détourné et lancé dans des parties dangereuses du vortex pour une raison qui m'était inconnue... Mais je l'ai trouvée!

- Les appareils? se risqua Clara.

- Oui! Les récoltes de particules ont détourné le TARDIS, et mon vol a lui-même dû pas mal endommager les engins eux-mêmes.

- Et, vous là-bas! cria une voix au loin. Qui êtes-vous?

Le Docteur et Clara se retournèrent, et Jonas quitta son mur pour se mettre dans l'axe du long couloir relié à l'antichambre de la pièce (où se trouvait le TARDIS) dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. À l'autre bout du corridor, un homme armé les menaçait de son pistolet et courait vers eux.

- Clara, verrouillez la porte de l'antichambre tout de suite! Jonas, prenez une arme et soyez prêt à nous défendre!

La jeune fille retourna son siège, fit glisser ses doigts à toute allure sur le clavier, et quelques secondes plus tard, une porte métallique s'était fermée entre le couloir et l'antichambre. Jonas avait attrapé le fusil qu'il avait gardé sur lui depuis son échappée, et s'était posté prêt de la porte, dans l'antichambre, à coté du TARDIS.

- Clara, je vais encore avoir besoin de votre aide, parce qu'il y a un problème dans tout ça.

- Ah bon?

- Ce complexe n'a rien à voir avec Qatros. Son architecture est bien plus géométrique que ce que l'on trouve sur la planète et sur les colonies. Et la technologie présente sur cette planète-ci est supérieure à celle de Qatros. Dans le complexe d'armes, rien ne résistait au tournevis sonique, alors qu'ici, tout est protégé! En plus de ça, Prog n'a pas les technologies nécessaires à la construction d'un champ de force aussi puissant que celui qui protège cet endroit, et encore moins celles qui permettent la création des machines présentes dans les cylindres.

- DE QUOI? s'écria Jonas, derrière le Docteur, en entendant ce qu'il disait.

- Taisez-vous, vous! Ou alors dîtes quelque chose d'intelligent. Clara, écoutez-moi: cet endroit a été construit par une entité différente de Prog et de son régime. Des gens qui travaillent avec Prog, mais avec lui-seul. Et qui ne veulent pas lui laisser trop d'indices sur les résultats des recherches. Les laboratoires ne peuvent pas étudier en détail les particules. Juste s'assurer de leur exploitabilité.

- Donc quelqu'un les récupère, conclut Clara. Et ce quelqu'un les ramène dans de meilleurs laboratoires.

- Exactement! Et ce quelqu'un est celui qui a du aider Prog à garder sa dictature pendant un si grand nombre d'années, en lui offrant certaines technologies. Et surtout, ces gens lui ont parlé de moi. Je suppose que vous savez ce que je veux.

- Trouver où vont les particules, donc où sont les gens, c'est ça?

- Vous êtes plus intelligente que je ne le pensais, jeune fille.

- Eh! Excusez-vous tout de suite!

Le Docteur n'eut pas le temps de répondre: un crépitement bourdonnant semblait s'échapper de la porte. Le garde avait été rejoint par plusieurs amis, équipés de chalumeaux. Clara ne tenta pas de discuter et chercha immédiatement sur l'ordinateur ce que le Docteur lui avait demandé. Et alors que la porte était aux-trois-quarts fondue (ou du moins qu'un grand arc de cercle avait déjà été troué dedans), elle cria au Docteur:

- Trouvé! Un vaisseau de tonnage moyen, qui passe ici 3 fois par mois, à destination de la galaxie d'Andromède. J'enregistre les coordonnées précises dans le tournevis.

- Dépêchez-vous! Jonas, entrez dans le TARDIS, tout de suite! Clara, venez dès que vous avez terminé.

- Mais si les types... protesta le résistant

- Ne discutez pas! Une seconde de retard de votre part et on vous laisse ici! »

Le jeune homme ne broncha pas, et pénétra dans le vaisseau, suivit du Docteur, et une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, de Clara. Et alors que les gardes venaient de faire tomber la partie de la porte qu'ils avaient découpée, et qu'ils pénétraient dans la pièce, la cabine bleue se dématérialisait avec son bruit si caractéristique.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Dix mois avaient passé depuis l'arrivée du Docteur sur Qatros. En une journée à peine, la face de la planète avait changé. On avait fait de l'homme un héros planétaire. Mais il n'était pas revenu pour découvrir les conséquences de ses actes. Il avait juste laissé le jeune Jonas rentrer dans son village natal, et avait disparu.

Dix mois après, donc, la planète était entièrement sous le contrôle du nouveau régime démocratique. Des élections avaient eu lieu, et Lukonor était devenu Chef du Gouvernement. Plus de président, plus de pouvoir centralisé: le Gouvernement dirigeait et s'organisait de façon collégiale, et chaque membre comptait comme une voix lors des votes, le chef étant là pour trancher en cas d'égalité.

Les quadrants et les villes avaient gagné en autonomie, et la Cité Capitale ne pouvait plus interférer dans la totalité des activités locales, comme c'était le cas auparavant.

Dix mois après la révolution, les armées étaient grandement réduites, les esclaves des colonies avaient été libérés, et surtout, les responsables de la dictature qui avaient sévi pendant près de cinquante longues années avaient été jugés et condamnés à une incarcération à perpétuité. Tous? Non. Une personne n'avait pas encore été condamnée. Parce que les jurés n'arrivaient pas à s'accorder sur la peine appropriée. Et cette personne s'avérait être Honorius Prog lui-même.

Le jury était en désaccord total. Il était composé de représentants du gouvernement (des ministres tirés aux hasard), de représentants de la Résistance (des résistants tirés au hasard, dont Orso) et des représentants du Peuple (des électeurs tirés au hasard). Sept de chaque groupe. Le tout présidé par un 22ème juré, le Chef du Gouvernement, Lukonor.

Les débats étaient longs et endiablés dans la salle isolée des délibérations: la moitié des jurés souhaitait la mise à mort du Dictateur, tandis que l'autre penchait pour l'emprisonnement à vie, arguant que la peine capitale n'était pas compatible avec la Justice. Au milieu de tout cela, seul Lukonor pouvait trancher. 11 partisans de l'exécution, 10 de l'emprisonnement. S'il choisissait l'exécution, sa voix s'ajouterait aux onze autres. S'il choisissait l'emprisonnement, sa qualité de président du Jury lui offrirait automatiquement deux voix, pour trancher et empêcher l'égalité. Sauf qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

« Lukonor, tu as vu ce qu'il a fait de certains de ses citoyens dans les colonies! lança un membre de la Résistance.

- Il a fait renaître l'esclavage! argumenta un ministre. Cela faisait près de six cent années que nous l'avions aboli!

- Je sais tout cela, mes amis. Mais comprenez que j'ai son sort entre mes mains.

- Tu as été le chef, déclara Orso. Et tu l'es encore. Tes décisions étaient toujours réfléchies et sages. C'est grâce à cela que nous sommes ici maintenant. J'ai toute confiance en toi pour que tu choisisses la meilleure des décisions.

- Écoutez donc, cher jury. Comprenez qu'il est pour moi difficile de choisir! Votre voix ne compte que comme une parmi d'autres. La mienne est celle qui décide de tout. Il m'est difficile de condamner à mort un ennemi de son envergure.

- Il faut montrer l'exemple! cria un juré populaire.

- Il est vrai que les horreurs qu'il a commises sont indescriptibles, mais ne nous abaissons-nous pas à son niveau en l'exécutant?

- Non, lâcha un membre de la résistance. Ce qu'il a fait, ce n'est pas du meurtre, c'est bien plus. Nous le savons. Nous ne devenons pas comme lui en mettant fin à ses jours, parce qu'il faut faire bien pire pour... l'égaler. Nous sommes au contraire bien différents, parce que nous faisons ceci dans le cadre d'un procès public, légal et juste.

- Mais la mort est une sortie bien trop facile! interrompit un membre du gouvernement. - Dans l'au-delà, il sera condamné par le grand Orig aux affres des trous noirs et de la chute éternelle! coupa un résistant. La condamnation à mort ne le sauvera pas.

- La Justice des Étoiles est certes grande et indiscutable, mais celles des hommes doit l'être tout autant, répliqua le ministre. Les croyances ont-elles parlé de la destruction totale d'une âme? Non. L'être est éternel. Mais ses souffrances aussi. C'est ainsi que la Justice des Hommes doit fonctionner: comme celle des étoiles. Seule la prison à vie peut répondre aux actes d'un tel tyran. Montrons-lui que nous avons des principes! Et il vieillira dans l'idée horrible, pour lui, que le Bien a fait mieux que lui et qu'il a vaincu le Mal, la Dictature et l'Injustice. »

Lukonor fermait les yeux alors que les débats continuaient autour de lui. On parlait religion, justice, grand principes, vieillissement, souffrance, psychologie ou punitions. Les arguments étaient nombreux des deux cotés, et l'incertitude du vieux chef ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il avait eu l'habitude de prendre des décisions importantes, ces dernières années. Il avait abandonné des villages, saccagé des récoltes, fait tuer des soldats, accepté le plan du Docteur... Puis il avait décidé de la démocratie, de ses principes, du nouveau régime, de l'organisation de la planète...

Mais là tout était différent. Tout était froid. Ordonner le meurtre de soldats avait été plus facile pour lui: après tout, ils connaissaient les risques du métier. Et la situation s'apparentait à une guerre, ou à une guérilla. Mais là, c'était du meurtre de sang froid. C'était lui qui dirigeait. Il n'était plus le libérateur, le résistant, le combattant à la tête des combattants. Il était l'État, la Justice. Le Destin. La guerre était terminée. Ce n'était pas du combat, c'était du nettoyage. Et c'était difficile de choisir. Tellement difficile. Et personne ne pouvait l'aider. Il n'avait pas de conseiller, il n'avait personne pour choisir à sa place. Le système solaire tout entier avait confiance en son jugement, mais celui-ci était en train de faillir.

Et alors que la pression se faisait de plus en plus forte, ses oreilles frémirent.

Un son.

Il venait d'entendre un son.

Un bruit étrange, qu'il avait déjà entendu.

Un bruit métallique... Comme une roue que l'on frotte sur du métal, comme une respiration mécanique... Du moins c'est ce qu'il en pensait. Un bruit qui ne venait pas de Qatros. Un bruit étouffé par les murs, mais qui pourtant atteignait tout le monde dans la pièce. Un bruit indescriptible.

Le son de l'espoir. Le son d'une boite bleue. Plus grande à l'intérieur.

Quelques secondes après que le bruit eut cessé, la porte de la salle des délibérations qui menait au couloir s'ouvrit sur un homme et une jeune femme.

« Clara! L'écriteau disait: "Ne pas entrer"... Vous savez lire pourtant!

- Allez, Docteur, arrêtez un peu, où est passé votre curiosi...

- Docteur? s'étonna Lukonor.

- Ah! Luke! Comment ça va? Oh... Vous êtes en pleine réunion, à ce que je vois. Je pense que je vais vous laisser. Je souhaitais plutôt atterrir sur le continent opposé, mais le TARDIS a eu quelques problèmes et... Enfin bref, bonne journée!

Le duo ferma la porte et se dirigea alors vers le TARDIS, qui se situait quelques mètres plus loin dans le corridor. Mais derrière eux, Lukonor venait de sortir de la salle des délibérations, criant au Docteur de s'arrêter.

- Qu'y a-t-il donc?

- Docteur... J'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Ah? Et pour quoi faire?

Alors, le président du tribunal expliqua au Docteur ce qui s'était passé durant les dix derniers mois, et le problème qu'il avait avec la condamnation de Prog.

- Vous comprenez qu'il soit difficile pour moi de décider... Je pensais que personne ne pouvait prendre la décision à ma place, et c'est vrai. Mais il y a une personne qui a autant de valeur que moi ici, à mes yeux en tout cas. Et c'est vous.

- Vous voulez que je décide à votre place?

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Mais que feriez-vous, vous? Si vous étiez à ma place?

Le Docteur se mit à réfléchir. Longuement. Il s'avança vers une petite fenêtre situé au bout du couloir et regarda à l'horizon. La mer et les plages de la Cité Capitale s'étendaient à perte de vue. C'était l'été sur Qatros, et des milliers de personnes occupaient l'espace de loisirs et de baignade... La ville, autour, semblait plus sereine qu'avant. Mais cela n'était sûrement qu'une impression. Derrière lui, il sentait le regard de Clara, qu'il devinait plein d'attente et d'espérance en un choix précis. Elle ne souhaitait pas l'exécution, et il le savait. Mais surtout, elle allait encore devoir observer un choix difficile de sa part, comme elle l'avait fait auparavant, lors de la Guerre du Temps. Mais le Docteur devait être impartial. Dans cette situation précise, l'instinct devait lui permettre de choisir, plus que la réflexion. C'était ce qu'il pensait. Ainsi, il se retourna lentement, sortit ses mains des poches de sa veste noire, et décida:

- Peine de mort. Le sentence maximale, même. Si elle n'a pas été abolie depuis.

- Docteur! s'écria Clara.

- Clara, c'est ma décision. Mon avis en tout cas. Lukonor, vous en faîtes ce que vous souhaitez.

- Merci Docteur. Je peux comprendre vos réticences mademoiselle. Vous avez vécu la Sentence Maximale, mais je comprends aussi le Docteur.

- Quel choix allez-vous faire? demanda la jeune fille.

- Les délibérations doivent rester secrètes. J'ai déjà trahi mon serment de juge en vous en parlant. Je laisse donc le verdict final parler à ma place.

- Lukonor, avant que nous ne revenions tous à nos occupations, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose.

- Quoi donc, Docteur?

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Jonas? Il a été jugé?

- Oui, pour trahison. Les circonstances atténuantes ont bien sûr été prises en compte, même s'il avait été formé pour résister aux tortures. Cinq ans d'incarcération, donc.

- CINQ ANS? s'écria Clara. Cinq ans pour avoir répondu sous la torture? Mais c'est injuste!

- Mademoiselle, la justice est ainsi, chez nous.

- N'y a-t-il pas un moyen d'annuler cette condamnation? demanda le Docteur.

- Il y en a bien un. Un remplacement de condamnation. L'exil planétaire.

- Vraiment? Dans le système ou n'importe où ailleurs?

- L'exil planétaire, dans la loi, c'est l'exil en dehors de Qatros. Donc n'importe où ailleurs, même si nous sommes limités au système, pour nos voyages spatiaux.

- Alors je vais le prendre.

- Quoi? s'exclamèrent Clara et Lukonor à l'unisson.

- Oui. S'il accepte, bien sûr, mais je pense qu'il acceptera. J'en suis même sûr. À 95%. Disons... 90! Soit je le dépose quelque part, soit il voyagera avec nous. Dans les deux cas, ça reste un exil, non?

- Et bien... Oui. Oui, en effet. Il pourrait voyager avec vous, ou non... Tant que vous l'amenez hors de cette planète, la loi est respectée. »

Et c'est ainsi que, quelques heures plus tard, Honorius Prog fut condamné à mort, et que Jonas fut libéré et amené, avec escorte, jusqu'à son village, où il prépara ses affaires pour partir. Abandonner cette planète pendant de longues années. Il avait bien entendu accepté la proposition du Docteur. Et c'est ainsi qu'à la fin de la journée, après avoir fait ses adieux à ses parents et à son frère, ainsi qu'à ses amis, il rentra dans une cabine bleue plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, où il déposa les trois imposants sacs d'affaires qu'il avait apportés avec lui.

Et lorsque la respiration métallique du Tardis se fit entendre, et que la cabine commença à disparaître, la lumière de la lanterne éclairait des visages tristes, certes, mais aussi radieux, qui venaient de faire des adieux rassurant. Le jeune homme était entre les mains d'un héros. La justice avait été faîte. Et une fois que la cabine eut complètement disparu, et que le son se fut tu, les gens sentaient enfin que tout était terminé, qu'enfin ils pourraient vivre leur vie comme ils l'entendaient. Tout les problèmes étaient réglés. La fin d'une époque... Le début d'une autre.


End file.
